


Pursue

by seashore_azure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure
Summary: 依照目前得到的怪產２訊息寫出來的文，有部分設定出於跟ovid69的討論(https://www.plurk.com/p/mmtffj#response-6875797872)個人希望追文者先別看,會破梗,真的.....(遠目歡迎留言！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　　依照目前得到的怪產２訊息寫出來的文，  
> 　　有部分設定出於跟ovid69的討論(https://www.plurk.com/p/mmtffj#response-6875797872)  
> 個人希望追文者先別看,會破梗,真的.....(遠目  
> 　　歡迎留言！

　　事情的起因是一張明信片，它有刻意作舊的泛黃，帶著海洋的氣息與花香，輕飄飄的落在工作檯上。帶來它的海燕在窗台旁蹦跳，輕敲玻璃，提醒屋主收信。

　　「來了！」Newt滿頭草屑，匆匆忙忙地拉開門，「我來了。」他拍掉頭上的羽毛與草葉，跟在身後的絕音鳥不死心地把樹枝丟到他頭上，試圖築窩。

　　「Yusuf，別玩了。」Newt輕揮魔杖，工作檯上立刻多出一座鳥巢，絕音鳥卻嫌棄的飛到樑柱上，對木屋內的事物晃頭晃腦，最後飛向一條掛在牆面上的吊墜，似乎打算拿它吸引伴侶。

　　Newt連忙阻止絕音鳥，「這個不行。」他小心翼翼的取回吊飾。「其他都可以，就是這個不准動。」

　　絕音鳥不高興地窩在Newt頭上，背過身，鬧起脾氣。

　　「我晚點幫你挑一顆漂亮的石頭，」Newt無奈，「保證你能吸引到喜歡的小鳥。」

　　絕音鳥拉扯Newt髮梢，充作回應。

　　「這才是乖孩子，」Newt注意力轉到海燕身上，他拿起明信片，「謝謝你。」

　　海燕回以清脆的鳴叫，隨即跳到一旁等待。

　　斜靠著工作檯，Newt觀看栩栩如生的明信片，屬名讓他微笑，內容卻讓他皺起眉頭。

　　Newt咬唇，陷入深思。

　　海燕又敲了敲玻璃，催促。

　　Newt抬起頭，「抱歉，我立刻回信。」他拿了羊皮紙，想了想，又把羊皮紙裁切成紙條，寫了不過幾個單字，繫在海燕腳上。

　　海燕本想立刻離去，但Newt不放心的示意牠跳到肩膀上，「我帶你離開，外頭不太平靜。」

　　海燕輕鳴，有如反駁。

　　Newt微笑，「我相信你很厲害，但保險點總是好的。」他爬上梯架，小心翼翼的把皮箱撐開一條縫，確定外頭沒人。

　　Newt會這麼小心實在不能怪他，誰叫他現在不是待在自己的住所，而是一處根本不想回來之地。

　　推開皮箱，Newt再度看向四周，確定房門的封鎖咒沒有解開，還確保周圍除了書架、壁爐與簡易床鋪外沒有多出什麼人。上次他被嚇得實在夠嗆，誰知道Theseus會悄聲無息的坐在床鋪上，什麼也不做，等著堵他。

　　「看起來很安全。」Newt推開落地窗，感受外頭的涼風，聽見花園裡的喧鬧。那些家養小精靈們正為了晚宴的布置爭論不已，光是玫瑰該長成怎樣的顏色就夠他們吵一整個上午。

　　Newt嘆口氣，他捧起海燕，走向外頭的小陽台，「來吧，我送你出去。」他又看了看周遭，確定再無他人，小心翼翼的張開手。

　　海燕鳴叫，有如表達感謝，隨即振翅飛走。

　　目送海燕離去，Newt回到房間，進入皮箱前不忘對落地窗施予封鎖咒。

　　皮箱闔起，房間內一切如昔，彷彿什麼也沒發生。

　　但那只是乍看之下而已。

　　在另一處，比Newt待的房間更高，窗簾全放下的落地窗旁，Theseus轉開視線。

　　Theseus抽著菸，煙霧模糊他的面容與眼中閃過的思緒，他把玩不過掌心大的天鵝絨盒子，沒有發出半點聲響，彷彿裡頭什麼也沒，但他知道，事實並非如此。

　　跟Newt冰冷的房間不同，他的房間溫暖多了，也更能看出長年有人生活的跡象──熊熊燃燒的爐火、柔軟的沙發、厚重的地毯與原木家具，小型吧檯備著美酒與雪茄，羊皮紙旋繞在半空，沾著墨的羽毛筆隨著施咒者的心思寫下一句又一句的邀請，詞藻華美的空洞。

　　隨手把盒子丟到辦公桌上，Theseus坐到沙發，翹起腿，捻熄菸，一時間，白煙渺渺。

　　寂靜中，響起低沉的提醒。

　　「要求通話，主人。」

　　Theseus微笑，笑容帶著些許嘲弄，但看得出溫暖。他揮了揮手，懸掛在壁爐上的垂柳雕飾延展，如同瀑布般包圍住壁爐，同時間，火焰竄升，化為人形，一名男子的形貌。

　　【近來無恙？】

　　Theseus靠坐在沙發上，支手托腮，另一隻手放於大腿，「比你好點。」

　　火焰皺眉，似為了Theseus的無禮感到不悅，【我聽說一些消息，你──】

　　Theseus揮了揮手，打斷對方，「我沒事。」指尖輕觸唇瓣，「幫忙很快就來了。」他嘴角一勾，笑容卻冰冷，「誰叫我這麼受歡迎。」

　　火焰挑眉，眼眸閃過了然，【既然你這麼說，我就不處理了。】他提醒，【你該收斂點，別讓太多人傷心。】

　　Theseus聳聳肩，不以為意，「你也知道，總得堵他們的嘴。」他不耐的一瞥房門，「每天都被念，怎麼可能不煩。」

　　火焰笑了，【等你的好消息。】

　　Theseus回以笑意，「我絕對會通知你。」

　　火焰消散，垂柳再度合攏於雕飾上，Theseus帶著笑容，隨即離開房間，走廊上，歷代的Scamander畫像的目光跟著他，細碎的話語反反覆覆，內容時而模糊時而清晰，卻都在談論同一件事──高貴血統的延續。

　　Theseus為此翻個白眼，卻不再像年輕那時對所有畫像下噤音咒，而是隨他們叼唸，彷彿這些都是耳旁輕風。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一團火焰，昏黃且溫暖，驅逐雪花的寒冷。

　　Credence捲縮在一旁，閉起眼，感受一隻手輕柔梳過他的髮絲，耳邊響起的除了火焰燃燒木材的細碎雜音外，還有模糊不清的哼唱。

　　Credence記得這個人，許久以前就記得。他撫摸墊在身下的土黃布料，指尖沾染上泥土與松葉的氣息，還有一點火硝味。

　　那聲音輕輕笑著，厚重的布料隨即披上Credence的肩，睡意更加沉重，但他不願就此睡去。他想看一看對方，那怕只有一個瞬間也好，他想知道，那張模糊的面容有著怎樣的神情。

　　Credence張開了眼，火焰消失，色彩退去，留給他的只剩下黑暗與冰冷。

　　Credence整個人僵住了。

　　而笑聲，那聲音毫不留情竄入他耳中。

　　「我親愛的男孩，做了好夢？」

　　Credence猛然睜開眼，下意識揮開近在眼前的暗影，發出響亮的拍擊聲，警告般的怒吼更衝出口中。

　　「別碰我！」

　　回應Credence的是有如獸鳴的低吼，充滿哀憐。

　　這聲音讓Credence徹底清醒，他甩甩頭，想遺忘腦海裡的記憶，汗溼的襯衫黏附在他肌膚上，有如幻夢的擁抱，他想也不想的脫下衣服，甩開最後一點惡夢的殘餘。

　　似乎被Credence的舉動嚇到了，暗影捲縮在角落，目光困惑。

　　Credence扒梳黏在額前的亂髮，深深的嘆口氣，他痛恨作夢，「對不起，」他搓揉臉龐，想清醒一點，「只是一場惡夢。」他看向角落，隨即蹲下身，「對不起，我不該嚇到妳。」

　　怯生生地，對方爬出角落，她面容清秀，黑髮及肩，頸部帶著鐵製的項圈，姿態纖瘦，卻是四肢著地，膝蓋與手掌滿是厚繭，這本該困難於行的活動在她身上卻有貓一般的優雅，彷彿她是困在人類身體裡的野獸。

　　她走到Credence身旁，學著他的模樣坐在地上，雙手舉起，無聲的比劃出語句。

　　「什麼是惡夢？」

　　Credence微笑，「一些壞事情。」他邊說邊在空中比劃，「不該發生的事。」他花了好一段時間才學會這種溝通方式，雖然現在只會一些簡單的話語，不過已經足夠跟這名【來至印度的野女孩──Ann】溝通。

　　Ann有聽沒有懂的眨眨眼，比出另一段話，「他們在叫你。」她偏頭，做出嫌惡的表情，「新地方，」她打了幾個噴嚏，「臭地方。」

　　「已經早上了？」Credence拍了拍Ann，看向不過巴掌大的窗戶。朦朧的天光在雲端渲染出暗紫，天的確亮了，外頭傳來人群吵雜的喧鬧，還有用蘇格蘭笛吹奏的刺耳起床號。

　　突然間，車廂被用力踹了幾下。

　　整個車廂隨之搖晃，Ann發出受到驚嚇的低吼。

　　「起床！怪胎！」

　　車廂門被拉開，外頭冰冷的晨風隨之灌入，「懶鬼沒有早餐吃。」

　　Credence舉起手，安撫Ann，「我立刻過去。」

　　「快點！工作不會等人。」

　　門被甩上，力道之大，車廂又一陣晃動，Ann不安的縮回角落，她以乾草堆疊出的安樂窩，僅存的避風港。

　　Credence穿上另一件衣物，衣袖寬大且滿是污跡，還有一股煙臭味，不過有總比沒有好，「我晚點回來。」他承諾，「也許能帶幾隻妳喜歡的小鳥。」

　　Credence沒有得到回應，不過他也沒期待就是了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　花香之都，石磚地與高聳的鐵塔，現代與陳舊的氣息相互混雜，組成一幅美妙又突兀的畫面。Queenie漫步其中，喜悅點亮她的臉，她摟著Jacob的手臂，享受美國無法得到的親暱，「我愛這個地方！」她親著Jacob臉頰，「謝謝你！Jacob！」

　　Jacob搔搔鼻尖，任誰都看得出他耳尖發紅，「我、我很高興妳喜歡！Goldstein…呃、Queenie。」

　　Queenie扭了扭嘴唇，「不，不是Goldstein，」她指尖意有所指的晃動，「叫我Kowalski太太，Kowalski先生。」

　　Jacob臉更紅了，「我、好的，」他扭著手指，視線朝下，看著兩人左手同對的戒指，吞了口唾液，「Kowalski太太。」他眼睛發亮，還有些濕潤，「親愛的。」

　　Queenie握住Jacob的手，回應對方心中之語，「我也愛你，Jacob。」

　　突然間，一大把彩色碎紙落到Queenie與Jacob身上，紛落如雪。

　　與訝異的Queenie不同，Jacob反應很快地轉頭，看見一名身著寬大彩衣，面容塗白，畫著艷紅微笑的小丑沿路向所有人撒著彩紙，引起陣陣尖叫與笑聲，最後誇張的在沒有紙屑時掏摸身上所有口袋與拍打帽子，向眾人聳了聳肩，以後空翻的方式逃走。

　　小丑離開的速度很快，瞬間就吸引所有路人的目光。

　　不遠處，街尾響起樂音，節奏明快的音樂逐漸靠近，喧嘩聲也是，孩童發出尖叫，成人則偏頭傾聽，彩帶與紙屑飄飛在天空中，帶著香氣與煙硝味。

　　Queenie仍不明究理，「那是……？」

　　「是馬戲團。」Jacob牽起Queenie的手，「來吧，我們很幸運，正好有馬戲團過來！」

　　「什麼是馬戲團？」

　　「過去看就知道了。」Jacob微笑，他拉著Queenie，尋著音樂，來到街角，一道火焰劃開燦爛的晴空，惹得尖叫連連。

　　Queenie訝異的瞪大眼，看向那名踩著高蹺，有如引路般，走在一群穿著鮮豔的隊伍前方。「他會吐火！」

　　「他們會的不只這樣！」

　　跟在吐火人身後的是一群小丑，他們以各種手法將數十顆彩球拋丟到半空，在即將墜落的瞬間接住，向眾人展現他們的靈巧。更有幾名身著燕尾服的男士穿梭於人群中，他們指尖頻空變出紙花，羽鴿或絨兔從各種想像不到的地方冒出，紙牌彈飛到半空，落下時，全化為香氣四溢的玫瑰花瓣。

　　「是魔法？」Queenie眨了眨眼，赫然醒覺，「他們的魔杖在哪？」

　　Jacob笑回，「不是，是魔術。」他想了想，又道，「全部都是假的。」

　　Queenie不敢置信，「你騙我。」

　　Jacob笑得更加開懷，「不，我沒有。」

　　馬匹拉著推車，帶著禮帽的男性站在最前方，嗓音宏亮的為眾人宣告馬戲團將會在盧森堡公園停留一星期，歡迎各位過來觀賞更精采的表演。在他後方的推車裡獅子與老虎關在牢籠，來回走動，發出駭人的低吼，馴獸師裝模作樣的對空擊鞭，作勢訓誡的同時也引來更多注目。

　　女孩從漫步的大象身上懸掛而下，為眾人拋出飛吻與彩球，幾名小丑在人群中發傳單。不少收到傳單的孩子拉起父母的手，嬌生嬌氣的央求，更有少數跟在小丑身旁，希望能得到一隻難見的氣球動物。

　　其中有一名小丑吸引Queenie的目光，他與他人不同，那些腔調各異的異國語言中，只有他低喃她熟悉的嗓音，那充滿擔憂與恐懼，讓她忍不住停下腳步，想尋找對方身在何處，可聲音轉瞬即逝，留給她的只有寂靜。

　　Jacob沒有發現Queenie的異狀，他對她擠擠眼，「明天要一塊去看看嗎？我小時候最期待馬戲團來了！那有好多好多特別的東西，宛如一場慶典！」

　　Queenie回過神，發覺遊行漸遠，街道又再度恢復平靜，「好啊，」她笑，將困惑藏在心裡，「我很樂意。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　不管是再怎麼精彩的宴會，對Newt來說都如坐針氈，他一早被家養小精靈拖出房間，沒收皮箱與魔杖，強迫穿上那一套不論從誰來看都太過莊重的軍禮袍，整個人綁手綁腳的被限制在大廳一角，啥事都不能做，只能對不停湧入宅邸的賓客露出僵硬的微笑。

　　這些來訪的客人中有些聽說過Newt，或是看過他最近出版的書，他們的目光曖昧，暗自打量，充滿探尋之意。有幾名比較大膽的巫師曾走過來向他詢問一些珍稀的奇獸詳細出沒地點，原因無他，不是想抓一隻回家當標本炫耀，就是圖謀牠們身上的珍貴魔藥藥材。

　　Newt大多以模糊的方向打發這些巫師，這些人也知他的含糊其辭，卻礙於主人的目光，不得不暫時打消念頭，畢竟，他們來這裡的目的並不是為了這名奇獸學者，而是為了兩大家族的結合──Lestrange與Scamander的聯姻。

　　身為這次宴會主角之一的Theseus被人群包圍，他與眾人談笑，討論今年的佳釀與古靈格最新投資的方向，時不時對於英國與蘇聯的聯盟，或是那把自己孤立在海洋中央的MACUSA這類話題露出嘲弄的笑容，他的身旁沒有看見另一名主角。

　　事實上，Newt萬般慶幸沒有看見對方，那張仍帶著稚氣的面容已經隨著歲月流轉，逐漸在他心中模糊，傷害卻永遠在那。那句『為何妳不願意跟他們說實話！？』的質問總在夜深人靜時浮現，讓他露出苦澀的微笑。

　　趁所有人的注意都落在Theseus身上，Newt往走廊靠近了點，整個人快被陰影壟罩。

　　又偷偷往走廊溜了一大步，Newt靠在門口的幕簾旁，裝作若無其事地從經過的僕役托盤上拿了杯飲料，他心不在焉的喝了口，卻嗆得滿臉通紅，不得不壓抑聲音。

　　願Merlin保佑Theseus不要聽到。

　　Newt連忙把火焰威士忌放到旁邊桌上，輕咳幾聲，粉飾太平。

　　喧嘩稍靜，眾人目光紛紛往上看去，一名女性緩緩從二樓走下，從Newt的角度只看得見她的側面與背影，剪裁完美的艷紅布料裹著她，將整個人襯得豔光四射，他完全想像得出她的笑容，那樣的純真無邪。

　　Newt的衣角被拉扯，他低下頭，看見一名繫著粉紅蝴蝶結的家養小精靈藏在幕簾後，向他招手。

　　Newt又看了大廳一眼，Leta攬著Theseus的手，兩人看起來如此登對。

　　「來啊！Newt主人。」家養小精靈低聲催促，「之後就沒機會了。」

　　視線不再停留，Newt立刻鑽進幕簾後，牽起家養小精靈的手，在宅邸中，只有牠們獲准使用消影術。

　　轉瞬間，Newt來到宅邸最邊緣的花園，家養小精靈遞給他皮箱與清洗乾淨的衣物，「快點，快點！Theseus主人很快就會發現！」

　　「謝謝你！Pink！我真不知要怎麼感謝你！」邊脫下惱人的軍禮袍，Newt邊說道，「我的魔杖也在你那？」

　　「當然。」Pink遞出魔杖的同時也打開後門，「快走！Pink要回去了。」

　　「我一定會帶蘋果太妃糖回來給你。」Newt如同小時候那般親吻Pink臉頰，「快回去！」說話的同時，他穿過門，踏上非Scamander家的土地，暗自鬆口氣，卻沒想到Pink還待在原處。「快回去，Pink！」Theseus罵人可不是好玩的。

　　「Pink得鎖門吶。」Pink向Newt眨眨眼，厚重的鐵門關上了，「祝你旅途愉快，小主人。」

　　在門關上的瞬間，花園的景象消失了，出現在Newt面前的是座杳無人煙的森林，他運氣很好，Theseus忘記派人在外頭監視。

　　皮箱傳出的奇獸低鳴，有如催促。

　　Newt微笑，隨即揮舞魔杖，讓消影術帶他遠去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　時刻稍晚，賓客都已離去，Scamander宅邸再度恢復往常的平靜，但所有主沖天的怒火讓所有家養小精靈縮在一塊，發出恐懼的嗚咽低泣，可即時如此，卻沒有任何家養小精靈願意說出另一名主人──Newt到底溜去哪了。

　　Theseus甩上門，手中魔杖濺出火花，「他就不能讓我能輕鬆一天嗎？」他扒梳頭髮，煩躁的嘆息。

　　「你知道，Newt一直都是這樣啊。」回應者有著柔軟的嗓音，她倒了杯酒，遞給Theseus，「你又何必一直在乎他？」

　　接過酒，Theseus坐在對方身旁，聞到女性特有的香氣，「妳說得倒很平靜，Leta。」他扯著嘴角，「從今天起他也會是妳的責任。」他喝了口酒，隨即把它放到一旁，執起對方的手，於戒指上落吻，「我親愛的太太，」

　　「我們只是訂婚，Theseus。」Leta笑著反擊，卻沒抽回手。

　　Theseus挑眉，「聽起來妳好像很想取消婚約。」他沿著Leta指節，一路往上吻去。

　　「在有Newt這樣的親戚的情況下？」Leta順著Theseus，往後倒在沙發上，在對方越來越誇張的親吻下，她咯咯發笑，「我很想。」

　　Theseus輕哼，「看來我得努力一點，」他的吻如今落在Leta肩劑，巧妙的拉開她輕如薄紗的衣物，裸露香肩，「好讓妳不會拋棄我。」

　　Leta側頭，引領Theseus將下一個吻落於頸側，「你這麼努力……」她輕哼，在Theseus的嚙咬下呻吟，「那你弟弟該怎麼辦？」

　　「只有一晚，他離不開英國的。」

　　Leta輕拉Theseus髮梢，對方現在往下進攻了，「你確定？」她喘著氣，話語斷斷續續。

　　Theseus笑了，「他的禁止出境令是我簽發的。」他吻住Leta，「來吧，Leta，別理他了，妳的丈夫可是我。」

　　Leta笑意更深，她摟住Theseus，讓彼此灼熱的氣息成為今晚最後的記憶。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　對Credence來說，天最好永遠都不會亮。

　　拿取今天的晚餐──幾片乾麵包與薄粥，Credence避開聚在火堆旁的人群，更避開那群喧鬧的魔術師(他還記得他們對他做了什麼)，飛快走回推車。

　　Ann對於Credence的歸返只發出輕微的嗚咽，她吃了今天練習用的生肉後就一直沒啥精神，傍晚甚至發起高燒，連走出乾草堆的體力都隨著高溫消失。

　　「來吧。Ann，吃一點東西。」Credence拿出肉乾，想用對方最愛的食物引起食慾。

　　Ann揮開他的手，躲入草堆裡，避開接觸。

　　「那至少喝一點水？」Credence不死心，他不像之前收留他們的吉普賽老人知道那麼多的草藥配方，他擁有的只有一碗水跟薄粥，還有耐心。

　　「怪胎！別理那怪物了！出來陪我們！」車廂搖晃著，混著酒氣的吶喊伴隨拍打，幾乎打穿不過一指厚的木門。

　　Credence把車廂內僅存的櫃子推向門口，雖然這無法抵擋什麼，但聊甚於無。那群魔術師在吉普賽老人死後越來越囂張了，每次喝酒就開始鬧事，騷擾每一名曾經或是現在看上眼的獵物。

　　「嘿！怪胎！你死了嗎？」

　　靠在木櫃上，Credence縮起身子，摀住耳朵閉上眼，闇黑怨靈的煙霧緩緩從指尖飄出，他隨即握起拳頭，其力道之大，指節發白。他不能這樣，他不能再殺人了。

　　「這麼安靜，說不定他們正在樂一樂呢！」

　　「跟野獸有什麼好樂的？」

　　「吉普賽人都這樣，誰知道那老巫婆撿他們回來是不是要滿足自己？」

　　「哈！噁心！」

　　輕蔑的吐痰聲落在外頭，魔術師們自討沒趣，打算尋找下一個獵物。

　　Ann從乾草堆中爬起身，她的身子虛軟，沒走幾步路就癱倒在地。

　　重物擊地的聲響驚醒Credence，他睜開眼，連忙扶起Ann，驚覺對方體溫之高，有如火炭。

　　「妳需要看醫生！」

　　「不要醫生…」Ann緩慢的比著，她的指尖顫抖，語意卻相當清楚，「走，小傢伙。」她對門外比劃，「你早該走了。」

　　Credence知道Ann在說什麼，老人病死前說過同樣的話，而他的答案也是相同的──「我沒有其他地方可以去。」

　　Credence說的是實話，若不是馬戲團剛好巡演到紐約，若不是吉普賽老人心血來潮的撿了縮在角落，有如破布的闇黑怨靈，他不會活下來。再說，離開這後，他又能去哪？

　　Ann微笑，Credence第一次見到她笑。「你的地方不在我這裡。」她胡亂比劃著，「老狼說過……」她手無力的垂落，指尖卻仍比劃著，呼喚Credence從沒見過的名號，不知名的語言。

　　Credence咬唇，不願放棄。他靠在Ann身旁，衣袖沾著冰水，仔細擦拭她發燙的額頭，他曾看過Chastity這麼對待生病的Modesty。

　　Modesty隔天燒就退了。

　　希望這次也有效。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黃藍相間的巨大帳棚如同魔術，一夜間出現在盧森堡公園，以其為中心點，各式各樣的小型帳棚放射狀的豎立，繡著炫麗圖騰的旗幟迎風飄展，為廣大的翠綠草坪妝點色彩。

　　人群隨著陌生的吆喝聲聚集，他們在最外層的圍欄外晃頭晃腦，想一窺其中奧妙，幾名爬樹爬得特別高的孩童興奮的向底下的同伴告知他看見什麼──獅子、老虎、大象與許多說不出名字的動物、聚集在後台練習的雜耍小丑、蓋著布，推進主要帳棚內的道具、飄揚在空中的陌生香味。

　　眾人的期待隨著開幕時間逐漸提高，聚集門口的人群也越來越多，Queenie與Jacob也在其中，他們不像其他人，不停討論這次的馬戲團有怎樣的新花樣，哪幾個帳棚一定要去，哪些表演一定要看。

　　對Queenie來說，所有事物都如此特別，她每座帳棚都想去一趟，好奇其中的奧妙。

　　Jacob樂呵呵的當名盡責的護花使者，在越來越擁擠的人潮中保護彼此。

　　兩名小丑從圍欄裡走出，他們演默劇般拍著身上所有口袋，一臉驚嚇的表示他們什麼也沒帶，互相指責，互推責任，即將演變成扭打前，卻赫然想起般從狹小的袖口拿出外型巨大，綴滿彩花的槍械，在眾人笑聲與期待下對空鳴槍。

　　瞬間，彩紙如雪花紛飛，帶著香氣與半空綻放的花朵，落在等待已久的人群中。

　　眾人發出驚嘆，他們撿起花朵與彩紙，乍看下，這些都只是紙屑，可仔細一瞧，這些不過指尖大的彩紙都剪成特別的花樣，每一張都有獨特的外型。

　　在此同時，小丑打開封閉的圍欄，向眾人宣告馬戲團開始演出。

　　有些人留在門口，他們撿拾碎花，驚訝於花樣的多變，更有許多人走入馬戲團中，停駐在特定的帳棚前，排起隊來。

　　相較於立刻衝向最巨大的帳棚的眾人(畢竟，大型魔術都在那表演)，Queenie和Jacob走得悠哉，更時不時停在帳棚前，閱讀外頭布簾繡著的標示，咯咯發笑。

　　「瞧！是占星師！」Queenie做個鬼臉，像想起什麼般笑了，「Teenie最不喜歡上占星學了。」

　　Jacob瞪大眼，「妳們有教這個？」

　　「當然有啦，還有教預言學，相當好玩吶。」Queenie牽著Jacob的手，避開旋轉馬車前的人潮，走向另一個角落，她故作認真的觀看Jacob的臉，「讓我瞧瞧，這位先生，你的左邊的太陽穴發青，最近可能會出現意外的驚喜，請多加注意。」

　　Queenie拿腔拿調的嗓音逗笑Jacob，「老天，妳什麼都會。」

　　「我不會做甜點啊！這個你最擅長了！」Queenie咧嘴一笑，注意到一座青藍色的帳棚，門前布簾龍飛鳳舞的繡著──【幻覺秘境】。

　　「我們一塊去看看？」

　　Jacob毫不猶豫的同意。

　　他們走入香氣中，一時間，白煙渺渺，模糊視野。燈光昏黃且柔和，足以照亮道路，地面鋪著柔軟的淡白亞麻，土地似乎特別翻鬆過，走起來如雪中，卻不至於妨礙行走。

　　「好像走在雲裡。」Jacob咧嘴一笑，隨即推開前方的布簾，燈光頓時轉為淡藍，將牆壁照得有如冰牆，道路卻突兀的分為三條，分別通往不同的方向，仔細聽，裡頭時不時傳出孩童興奮的尖叫與奔跑。

　　「原來是迷宮！」Jacob恍然大悟，他對Queenie提議，「要比賽誰先走到出口嗎？」

　　Queenie興奮的點頭，「我選擇這一條。」她指向左邊，散發紫羅蘭香味的道路。

　　Jacob點點頭，「那我選擇中間。」

　　兩人站在選定的道路前，向彼此揮了揮手，「祝你/你玩得愉快。」

　　Queenie目送Jacob興致勃勃地走進去，同時讀到對方刻意選擇一條最難的路徑，想讓她贏得比賽。哎呀，真是可愛的人啊。

　　Queenie呵呵笑著，也不心急，慢悠悠的走入充滿香味的道路。她剛通過轉角，迎面而來的是一連串的鏡子，這些光滑透亮的鏡面組合成牆壁，而其中又摻雜著誤導路徑的透明玻璃與扭曲的凹凸透鏡。

　　Queenie的身影在鏡牆中扭曲，反照，映射得彷彿有無限個她。的確是像幻覺，但在燈光與煙霧的映襯下，這條道路又有如夢境，似乎永遠都走不完。

　　穿梭於人們的笑語中，Queenie好心情的哼著歌，即使刻意來馬戲團尋找，昨日那道嗓音卻再也沒有聽見。

　　也許她當時沒睡醒(搭乘莫魔的輪船讓她的時差變得有些嚴重)，Queenie安慰自己的想。那嗓音一年前就消失在正氣師的攻擊下，她肯定是聽錯了。

　　很快的，Queenie穿過迷宮，透過鏡面的反射，她看見Jacob在出口前方到處張望，卻遲遲不走出去。她更愛他了。

　　呵呵笑著，Queenie本想立刻跟Jacob會合，卻沒想到身旁竟散發出微弱的魔法氣息，她好奇的走近，打量這面毫無特別的鏡牆，好奇後方有著什麼。

　　Queenie的駐足吸引不少視線，他們投以困惑的目光，讓她不得不暫時按耐住好奇，裝作在整理儀容般的拉好衣襬的皺褶，前去與Jacob會合。

　　也許明天再來看看？

　　在Jacob的「恭喜妳贏得比賽！」祝賀聲中，Queenie分心思索，也許她能找到Tina感興趣的禮物。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　海洋的氣息沾濕Newt的衣襬，入夜後的寒冷讓他的吐息皆是白霧，但他並不因此感到困擾。

　　搔了搔頭，Newt邊向船主道謝邊踏上碼頭，魔法部禁止出境的命令讓他不得不選擇以麻瓜的小船前來此地，幸好兩個國度相隔的距離不過是一道海峽，他也不是第一次溜出英國，早知幾小時的飄泊即可遠離原本的限制，重獲自由。

　　拿起皮箱，Newt走入一個無人經過的暗巷消影，他對於目的地有既定的概念，知道在哪可以獲得幫助，更知道相約之人這個時刻會在何方。

　　再度現影時，夜晚的黯淡模糊眼前所見，月光照亮不遠處的鐵塔，那著名的地標讓Newt微笑，隨即轉身走向熟悉的路途。

　　時近深夜，沒有多少行人會對Newt這名一看就知道是外國客的旅者感興趣，即使是在巫師聚集的酒吧，他只引起幾道目光，大多確認他是名巫師後就瞬間轉開。

　　「Newt！」一名身材瘦高的捲髮男性舉高酒杯，朗聲高呼，「過來這！」他的呼喚吸引更多人關注，卻很快淹沒在喧鬧的吵雜中。

　　Newt向對方微笑，「Dylan。」他走向矮桌，落入一個擁抱，對方親吻他臉頰，親暱無比的拍了拍他肩膀，「我聽說你那發生的事，一切還好嗎？」

　　Newt點點頭，語帶保留，「Theseus會處理好的。」

　　Dylan觀察Newt的臉色，隨即笑了，「有這樣一個哥哥還真辛苦，」他又拍了拍Newt肩膀，「要喝什麼？今天我請客。」

　　「我其實比較想先去看看她，你提到的那隻斯芬克司。」Newt不想再經歷一次『為何不能早點趕到』的遺憾，那太痛了。

　　Dylan撇撇嘴，「好吧，總是奇獸優先。」他揉了揉Newt的頭，「Scamander上士，休息也是人生的一部分。」

　　Newt苦笑，「我只是…我很擔心她。」

　　Dylan擺手，將酒杯一飲而盡，「沒關係，我就是喜歡你這點。」小費壓在酒杯下，他向Newt偏了偏頭，示意他跟上腳步。

　　Dylan並沒有往外走去，相反的，他經過酒保身旁，進入地窖。

　　Newt看了酒保一眼後，趕忙跟上Dylan。

　　隱約的葡萄酒香與陳木香氣驅逐外頭的菸臭與酒氣，歡笑與喧嘩隨著他們越來越深入地窖而逐漸遠去，沒有對身旁保存的美酒起任何興趣，Dylan走到角落的暗門旁，隨意的踢了幾下。

　　暗門開啟，冰冷的寒氣撲面而來，Newt下意識打了寒顫。

　　Dylan咧嘴而笑，「你聽說過地下墓穴嗎？」

　　Newt眨眨眼，「這裡的？」他舔唇，帶著遲疑，「略有所聞。」他跟著Dylan進入暗門，一條往下延伸，彷彿永無止盡的樓梯，燭火搖曳在兩旁石磚堆疊出的空隙裡，勉強照亮了路途。

　　「你該多了解它。」Dylan的嗓音在空洞裡迴響，相互重疊且模糊得更加詭異。

　　Newt停下腳步，「那隻斯芬克司在這裡？」

　　「不在這。」Dylan雙手插在口袋，不停往下走，「牠在更深的地方。」他轉頭，看見Newt的遲疑，「別害怕，底下只有死人而已。」他笑，「我們不都看多了？」

　　Newt舔唇，再度跟上Dylan，「你是怎麼發現她的？」

　　Dylan聳聳肩，「你也知道，我這種人聽得到很多傳言，」他抱怨般的低語，「這一點那一點的，總是會有許許多多小小鳥在耳旁嘰嘰喳喳，」停在一個轉角，他拿出魔杖，對身旁的牆壁點劃，「不知不覺就猜出地底躲了什麼。」

　　牆壁往內凹陷，露出裡頭的幽暗──一條廢棄的地道。

　　Dylan率先走入，魔法火焰照亮他的路途。

　　Newt拿起魔杖，杖尖亮起螢光。

　　空蕩的地道迴響兩人的足音，乍聽之下，彷彿有無數人在其中行走，奔跑，可止步傾聽，卻又會發覺，死亡與寂靜早在此處據地為王。

　　「停下！這裡是亡者的國度。」Dylan嗓音突然壓低，有如鬼魅低語。

　　Newt皺眉，「Dylan，這不好玩。」

　　Dylan笑了，他捂著臉，彎著身體，無法停止越來越顯得癲狂的笑聲。

　　「Dylan？」Newt走近Dylan，他看見對方雙眼佈滿血絲，裡頭沒有理智存在。

　　Dylan抓住Newt，嗓音多了幾分驚恐，「你不該來的。」

　　Newt本想甩開Dylan，腳下堅實的磚瓦卻突然崩垮。

　　Newt摔入黑暗，魔杖從袖口飛出，螢綠色的死亡從他眼前一閃而過，目標卻不是他。

　　一具失去生命的屍體。

　　Dylan的屍體也隨著Newt一塊掉入黑暗中，而唯一光亮之地，一雙眼異色的眼眸帶著笑，目睹他們墜落。

　　Grindelwald從陰影裡走出，他一上一下的拋擲Newt的魔杖，站在洞口旁，彷彿在等待什麼。數分鐘後，他的確等到了，重物墬地的聲響，兩道。

　　從時間的落差來論，任誰都無法在失去魔杖的狀況下存活。

　　Grindelwald偏頭看了看Newt的魔杖，聳聳肩，嫌棄般的丟入洞口。他雙手插進口袋，邊哼著歌，邊消失在黑暗中。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　從小，她就是不被期待的孩子。

　　在滿心期待能養出一個繼承人的父母眼中，她思緒不夠周全，不夠細心，甚至不夠聰明，無法達到他們追求的理想，接下來的妹妹卻做到了，還有上頭的兄長姊妹們，他們在所屬的學院中如魚得水，而她卻只能在入學儀式中懇求那頂破爛的帽子(這是多大的屈辱！)，才不會被分到家族嫌惡的學院。

　　可在貪婪為名的自私中，她又太過纖弱，這在父母給她的寵物上頭就看出來了──一隻醜陋到沒有兄弟姊妹想要的癩蛤蟆，她永遠只能撿剩下的。就算是那些同袍，他們往往看著的，不是她，而是她的姓氏，就算在最自由的學院這，她也被當作血統延續的方法，一個不得不的聯姻，僅此而已。

　　在她漫長且備受忽略的學習過程中，不總是只有翠綠的存在，有一抹湛藍，是即使是最頂尖，最偏心的史萊哲林也無法忽略的鮮活生命，他引領那些懵懂無知的學生，帶領他們茁壯，毫不遲疑地佔據數年的學院盃──海洋藍渲染大廳的每個角落，囂張且張狂的宣告存在，直到對方畢業後，才轉落為更刺眼的紅(那些愚蠢的獅子還沾沾自喜的說總算贏過狡猾的綠蛇一回)。

　　相比下，那名只窩居在土黃裡的畏縮多麼令人嫌惡，她卻不得不接近他，忍受他，想盡辦法越過他接近更遙遠的那一個人。

　　同袍恥笑她的低賤，竟要跟那種人為伍，而她則反擊，以他們料想不到的方式。只可惜死的人不夠多，那條剛誕生不久的生命也立刻被教授銷毀。

　　「是他給我那顆蛋。」她畏縮在教授身旁，渾身顫抖，眼眶含淚，「是他請我的Nana幫忙保管！我什麼也不知道……」

　　身為罪魁禍首之一的Nana無辜的在校長辦公桌上發出清亮的嘓鳴，牠是寢室唯一倖存的生命。

　　校長與教授互看一眼，目光的嚴厲減少了，她被帶回級長辦公室，在那過了一夜。那一夜之後，她再也沒有看見那名總黏在身旁，露出靦腆微笑的男孩，但她並不在意，她得到同袍的尊重，就連父母看她的方式也變了，對她來，這就夠了。

　　清醒於花香之中，Leta感受到身旁的溫暖，她沒有靠近，反而警覺的睜開眼，一切如舊，沒有什麼在睡夢中消失，就算是枕邊人，也仍是那一個，她所選的，家族所選的犧牲者──她得接近他，侵蝕他，獲得那個人以及家族想要的一切。

　　目光飄向房間的掛鐘，時刻近午，在一夜荒唐後，對方依然沉睡。

　　暗自計算時間，Leta從隨身行李中拿出藥瓶，她向眾人謊稱的生理期止痛劑──「只是一點女性用品，你知道的。」──仔細加進房間內所有酒瓶裡。Theseus有極為嚴重的酒癮。據家養小精靈的說法，戰爭結束後，他幾乎每天都要喝掉一瓶以上的火燒威士忌。這給了她機會。

　　確定Theseus仍在熟睡，Leta打開窗戶，帶著花香味的涼風與鐵塔特有的優美風景讓她露出微笑。一隻貓頭鷹抓著信件，從高空飛落，差點直撲到她身上。

　　「你在做什麼！？」Leta沒好氣的斥責，「我們不是已經交代了，不接受任何信件！」這些法國人！沒有一個聽得懂人話！

　　貓頭鷹沒有理會Leta的怒氣，直接飛到仍入睡的Theseus胸前，把一籮筐的東西全往對方身上砸。

　　可惜的是，這些本該讓人鼻青臉腫的物品卻沒有任何一件落到目標上。

　　Theseus半夢半醒的揮舞魔杖，慵懶的施了漂浮咒，「你也早，E。」他打著哈欠，抓亂頭髮，「你今天來得真早。」

　　貓頭鷹飛到四柱床的頂端上，發出響亮的鳴叫，那一雙黃澄的眼直盯著Leta，有如守望的豹子，看得她心中發寒。

　　一整亂髮，Leta走到床旁，「你認識這隻沒禮貌的貓頭鷹！？」

　　「抱歉，嚇到妳了。」Theseus微笑，不知道是不是藥效逐漸消失的影響，他的笑容似乎有些冷漠，「Edward是我工作上的同伴，相當盡責，」他撇嘴，「只是有點粗魯。」

　　貓頭鷹輕哼了聲，充作回應。

　　Leta咬唇，依然有些不悅，「工作？」她倒了杯水，委屈的遞給Theseus，「但你不是說這個月不會有工作？」

　　「應該是有什麼急事。」Theseus雖然接過水，但他沒有喝，相反的，他用魔杖指示小型酒吧的酒瓶飛到床邊。

　　Leta坐到床沿，故作擔憂，「Theseus，你該少喝點。」

　　「甜心，我們可是在放假。」Theseus微笑，他杯中的水消失了，取而代之的是芳香的葡萄酒，「放輕鬆點，嗯？」

　　Leta看著Theseus把整杯酒喝了下去，為此露出淺淺的微笑。

　　Theseus看了Leta一眼，彷彿在確定她沒有因此生氣後，才打開信，他匆匆看了幾眼，隨後揉爛了信，眉頭深皺。

　　「Theseus？」

　　「對不起，我得出去一下，有急事。」Theseus站起身，「運氣好的話，也許晚餐能回來。」衣著隨著他心意飄起，上頭的髒污與皺摺在魔法的幫助下，全部消失，彷彿不曾有過，「別等我。」他親吻Leta臉頰，急忙忙的朝熊熊燃燒的壁爐扔了把呼爐粉，貓頭鷹飛落在他肩上，人離開了。

　　Leta盯著再度恢復成深紅的火焰，她撫摸剛才被親的臉頰，彷彿要抹去殘留在上頭的柔軟。

　　Leta走向壁爐，坐在柔軟且舒適的沙發上，落地窗隨她魔杖的指示關起，層層封鎖咒鎖死整間房間，就連有萬能鑰匙的小侍也進出不得。她沒有對壁爐投擲呼爐粉，她把手環上的其中一個吊飾丟了進去。這是只有她能擁有，那個人特別賞識給她的通訊方式。

　　火焰頓時轉為暗紫，那個人──Grindelwald的面容浮現其中，帶著慵懶的笑意，「說吧。」

　　Leta露出發至真心的微笑。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　結束一整天的忙碌，Credence連白粉都沒抹乾淨，匆匆跑回車廂，今早他離開時Ann還在發著燒，他希望別在這短短的幾小時內變得更嚴重才好。豈知，他拉開門時，眼前所見的卻是空無一物的乾草堆。

　　住在旁邊車廂的鬍鬚女打著哈欠，帶著酒氣，半夢半醒的說道，「她走了。」

　　「走了？」Credence不敢置信，「但她還在發燒……」

　　鬍鬚女聳聳肩，「團長說屍體會發臭，就叫幾個人把她送走了。」

　　Credence腦袋一片空白，終於不受壓抑的闇黑怨靈有如暗影，悄悄從他指尖浮現，「送去哪？」

　　「大坑啊。」鬍鬚女打了個酒嗝，胡亂的比了方向，「所有人都會去的。」她趴在踩梯上，話語斷斷續續，沒有注意到本該明亮的燈火瞬間熄滅，「沒有人能逃過大坑的命運。」她有如唱歌般地說，「我們都會去的……」

　　可惜，那名本該聽見的人走了。

　　距離馬戲團最遠的角落，幾名看守器材的男人喝著幾瓶團長給的烈酒，抱怨平時已經夠無聊了，為何不能跟野女孩玩一玩？她可還有一口氣啊，讓她嚐一點男人的快樂沒啥不好。

　　旁人斥以致鼻，紛紛阻止男人的瘋言瘋語，那可是野獸養大的孩子，誰知道會不會帶著什麼詭異的詛咒，十幾年前的瘟疫還不夠受嗎？那可是整村整村的死人啊！留下來的只有幾名孩子跟老人。

　　沉於酒氣中，他們沒注意到是什麼襲擊他們的，他們只知道黑暗與冰冷突然佔領本該溫暖的火堆，那名總是駝著背，不敢跟人對上視線，只會發傳單的蠢小丑幽靈般從黑暗中浮現，「她去哪了？」他嗓音低沉，有如地獄的呢喃。

　　男人僵立在地，好幾名原本待在他身旁的人都發出尖叫的逃跑。

　　Credence又逼近男人，火焰消失，彷彿被無形的力量捻熄，他的手，那冒著黑煙的手抓住男人的衣領，除了痛楚外，還留下彷彿野獸刨抓的傷痕。

　　「你把她丟到哪去了？！」

　　男人雙腿一軟，跪立在地，他如同哀鳴般丟出答案，「天文台的坑洞！墓穴那裡！」

　　他話剛說完，胸前的壓迫一輕，不過轉眼間，Credence消失了，火焰再度升起，但它的溫暖卻無法抹去男人心中的恐懼，還有那聲「怪物！他是惡魔！！！」的尖嚎。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　離開莎士比亞書店，Tina壓低帽緣，混入來來往往的人群中，跟過來度蜜月的血親不同，她這次的來訪全因公事。數日之前，那名前年戲劇般地消失在地牢內的逃犯被人目擊到出現在這個國家，主席特地命令她前來追捕，好挽回僅存不多的尊嚴。

　　「不要讓他以為MACUSA是想來就來想走就走的地方，」主席壓抑怒火的嗓音如言在耳，「抓到他，Goldstein，別讓正氣師蒙羞。」

　　Tina毫不考慮的答應了。

　　由於是機密任務，Tina不是經由一般方式得到港口鑰，那塊折成紙老鼠模樣的魔法器具是Graves親手所做，他拄著拐杖，把它遞給她，眼中帶著期許與自豪。所有正氣師都知道，對方能從Grindelwald手中存活全是好運，更別說是回到職場了，他不再是那名能參與第一線職務的正氣師，而是待在後方，無奈地發號施令的頭子。

　　「幫我抓到他，Goldstein。」Graves低喃，送上期許，「我相信妳可以的。」

　　Tina點點頭，努力不讓眼眶泛紅，她相信，如果可以，Graves多想親自料理Grindelwald。「謝謝你，Graves先生。」

　　Graves對Tina淺淺的微笑，隨即離去。

　　Tina來不及多說什麼，港口鑰立刻帶她遠離美國，來到這帶著花香的國度。走在陌生的街道上，她傾聽那些饒舌且優雅的對談，步履飛快的走向約定地。

　　Tina打算先從Grindelwald最先被目擊到的地方開始找起，他在消失這麼久後首次出現，那個地方肯定有什麼特別的原因。

　　再一個轉角，Tina看見那名領路人了，對方是名混血巫師，卻是這地區最熟悉墓穴的一個，她跟他約好今晚要探尋藏在腳下的墓穴，尋找其中的奧妙。

　　「Frost先生！」Tina朗聲呼喚。

　　那名有著黑捲髮，高聳鼻子的瘦高巫師卻回頭，對Tina笑道，「Goldstein小姐。」他對Tina伸出手，Tina輕輕握了下，對方卻藉此把她拉入懷中，用力拍了拍。「哇，妳真小一隻，」他笑著，「看不出妳從事這麼凶狠的職業。」

　　Tina溫和且堅定的掙脫出Frost的懷抱，「即使如此，我還是一名正氣師，Frost先生。」

　　「拜託，請叫我Dylan。」Frost對Tina偏頭，咧嘴笑道，「準備好要一探死亡的國度了嗎？」

　　「請帶我去入口就好了，Frost先生。」Tina不改其意，「那之後的事對你來說可能會太危險，還是不要跟我進去的好。」

　　「別這麼說，那裡頭聽說也是有很多奇怪的生物，」Frost故作詭異，「許多巫師或莫魔進去後可是再也沒有出來過了。」

　　「希望我們不會到這麼危險的地方。」

　　「當然不會啦。」Frost拿起腳邊的背包，「簡單進去，簡單出來，我知道的。」他一轉身，本要牽住Tina的手，可Tina以目光堅決拒絕了他，他聳聳肩，轉而以手指比畫一個方向，那是棟莫魔的醫學大樓，「請跟我來。」

　　話尾剛落，Frost馬不停蹄的在人群裡穿梭而去，其速度之快，Tina不得不加快腳步，才能跟上這名比她高個頭的男性，「Frost先生，我們要去的是地下墓穴。」

　　「是啊，不是一般的地下墓穴。」Frost笑著反駁，「妳不是過來觀光的巫師，不是嗎？Goldstein小姐。」他擠擠眼，「有什麼地方比醫學大樓更容易藏起多出來的人骨的？妳知道最近那些人體骨骸可貴到飛天了，」他笑，「好多醫學生巴不得能擁有一份自己的，好通過那些越來越繁重的考試與審核。」

　　Tina訝異，「你的意思是這棟大樓有墓穴的出入口！？」

　　「噓噓噓！」Frost連忙比一個噤聲的手勢，「這可是妳說的，不是我說的。」他偏頭，示意Tina跟他進入大樓的地下室，「過來，Goldstein小姐。」他推開本該鎖死的門，空氣中立刻多了濃厚的消毒水味，他做個女性優先的手勢，「我答應妳的，要讓妳安全無慮，不受任何人懷疑的進去。」

　　Tina微笑，「你是這麼說過沒錯。」她踏入門內，冰冷的空氣立刻讓她起了一身的雞皮疙瘩，她觀望面前的樓梯，「我們現在該往哪去？」

　　「當然是往下。」到處看了看外頭，確認他們偷偷進入的事沒有人發現後，Frost再度鎖死了門，「那可是在二十呎深的地底啊。」

　　不知是否為燈光的關係，Frost的右眼突然閃過一抹銀藍，可轉瞬間又恢復Tina記憶裡的巧克力棕。

　　「記得施保暖咒，小姐。」Frost蹦蹦跳跳的躍下階梯，「我們要去探險了。」

　　Tina看著Frost消失在迴轉往下的層層樓梯間，她揉了揉眉際，嘆了口氣，「慈悲的路易斯啊……」希望她能順利完成任務。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt是痛醒的，他渾身疼痛的從黑暗中睜開眼，下意識想把身體縮成一團，減輕痛楚，卻莫名的無法順利移動右腿。每當他想移動，右小腿就會傳來更加劇烈的痛楚，讓他不得不放棄，改用以雙手支撐自己坐起身。

　　詭異的是，當Newt摸索身旁土地，尋找穩定處時，指尖感受到的全是如碎石子般大小不一，長短更是奇特的冰冷塊狀物，他原本還在疑惑到底摸到什麼，但他摸到某塊臉孔那般大的石塊上有兩處相鄰的金加隆大小空洞時，直覺立刻為他找到答案，他也不再思索那些形狀奇特的碎石到底是什麼東西。

　　木靈從Newt大衣衣領後探出頭，恐懼的輕哼。

　　「Pickett！幸好你沒事。」Newt嘆口氣，癱軟在碎骨上，「你知道我們在哪嗎？」

　　木靈給予困惑的回應。

　　「好的，沒關係，別怕，我們會出去的。」Newt搓揉臉頰，感謝身處黑暗中，要不然木靈肯定會怕到哭出來，「只是，請你先不要動，好嗎？」

　　感覺到木靈又縮回胸前暗袋裡，Newt嘆口氣，再度移動身體。

　　順利坐起身後，Newt摸索右小腿，外型除了腫脹外，沒有多出什麼或少什麼不該有的東西，或是更慘的，直接刺在某些無法移動的物體上，感覺起來應該是骨折，但少了魔杖的幫忙，他只能猜測。

　　摸索身旁的碎骨，Newt帶著愧疚，尋找到應該是某些人士的幾條大腿骨，他摸索出口袋裡的繃帶，做了應急處理。

　　黑暗的空洞中回響Newt隱忍痛楚的低喊，他痛得渾身汗濕，但不像剛才那樣，已經能順利移動小腿，他現在只是右腳不能踩地而已。

　　撐起身子，Newt仰望上方看不見頂頭的黑暗，帶著試試看也沒關係的想法，呼喚他的魔杖與皮箱。

　　魔杖立刻飛到Newt手邊，皮箱卻不是。

　　至少還有魔杖，Newt抹去額前的亂髮，讓魔杖照亮所處之地。

　　即使先做好心理準備，Newt眼前的事物還是很驚人，好幾座少說有六尺高的碎骨堆，塞滿他眼前所見的空洞。

　　Newt正位於其中一座上頭，那些幾乎要碎成小石塊的骨頭分散他從高空墜落的危險，讓他斷掉一條腿，而不是像比他晚點墜落，卻不幸落在一旁水池的Dylan一樣，摔成只有衣物可辨認的肉泥。

　　「你帶我來什麼地方？Dylan……」嘆著氣，Newt順著骨骸山的斜度，滑落在水池旁，語調裡沒有責備，只有悲傷，「我該怎麼帶你出去？」捲起身子，他蹲在對方的屍體旁，如同以往，陷入茫然。「我的皮箱又在哪呢？」

　　屍體沒有回應，它怎麼可能會回應？

　　但許久後，Newt的確從對方指尖比出的方向發現一條不知通往何處的走廊，他拖著腿(多虧有找到魔杖，要不然他還真的沒辦法施予治療魔法)，舉著魔杖，緩慢走進黑暗裡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Theseus沒有在晚餐時出現，他回來時，已經快要午夜。他如同暴風般走入房間，毫不理會Leta的噓寒問暖，只顧坐在壁爐前的沙發上，盯著火焰，不發一語。

　　見Theseus如此，Leta也不再詢問，她坐在Theseus身旁，手輕放在對方大腿上。

　　Leta知道Theseus看了她一眼，卻仍不說話。

　　Leta毫不在意，依然等待著。

　　良久，Leta即將睡著時，才聽見Theseus說了一句，「這幾天有人看見Grindelwald在巴黎出現，」他嗓音極冷，沒有人會錯認其中的恨意，但Theseus為什麼恨Grindelwald？

　　Leta一直想不通，這也是她的家族還有許多家族無法明瞭的部分，她們一直以為Theseus對Grindelwald的態度是漠視與厭煩，不到非得把對方毀滅殆盡的地步，可最近這幾年，Theseus帶領的正氣師對於Grindelwald跟他的信徒的追擊幾乎要把他們連根拔起，若不是幾名家族族長斷得快，差點滅掉幾處望族。「你要去追他嗎？」

　　「不，這另外有人處理。」Theseus淡然，指尖漫不經心的撫摸Leta的髮梢，「但Newt也在這。」他收回手，原本待在Leta臉龐的溫暖頓時被冰冷取代，「他似乎失蹤了，我的線人已經一天沒有看見他。」

　　「你要去找他嗎？」Leta倒了杯酒，遞給Theseus，「你知道他在哪？」

　　Theseus苦笑，「他是我的弟弟。」他一口飲盡了酒，不再發言。

　　Leta舔唇，她知道這很冒險，但她還是想做，「如果…」她往Theseus靠近了點，「如果你不介意的話，能帶我一塊找他嗎？」

　　「為何？」Theseus淡然，「我以為，你們不是處不好？」

　　「就算他曾那樣對我，我還是想幫忙。」Leta握住Theseus的手，「拜託，」她低喃，「看在我的份上？」她知道，他不會拒絕她，愛情魔藥確保這點。

　　Theseus閉起眼，深深嘆了口氣，「好吧。」

　　Leta露出微笑。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence在黑暗中醒來，他身處於不知名的空洞中，旁邊沒有半個人。他本以為跳下那個深不見底的泥坑後會直接落到Ann身旁，但顯然有人帶走了她。

　　四周沒有聲音，Credence往上看也沒有看見星光或是月亮，黑暗包裹著他，他卻不覺得恐懼，黑暗不會是他的敵人，他從很久以前就知道了，會傷害他的人大多有形體，有生命或是有聲音，而這通常伴隨著光。純粹的黑暗很安全。

　　一道清脆的刨抓聲從不遠處傳來，Credence循聲摸去，不過百步的距離，他摸到一個四方之物，感覺起來是個箱子。

　　刨抓聲更近，似乎是從裡頭傳來，混著模糊不清的哀鳴。

　　Credence不喜歡這個感覺，一如他不喜歡被關在箱子裡。他摸索皮箱邊緣，尋找開關──兩道鎖扣，在打開的瞬間，有什麼直接撞到Credence懷裡，再蹦跳離去。

　　Credence摀著被撞疼的肚子，眼前突然浮現了光亮。

　　皮箱裡有光。

　　Credence訝異地瞪大眼，他伸手，看著光亮如火焰般溫暖他的身子，原本包圍在他四周的闇黑怨靈緩慢躲回體內，他指尖碰到皮箱邊緣，而皮箱裡有什麼東西碰到了他。

　　那東西柔軟，有著熱氣，像極人類的碰觸。

　　Credence嚇得收回手，卻見皮箱裡探出一顆絕對不是人類的頭，那更像一隻白猿猴，晶亮的大眼以了然的神情望著他，隨即爬出皮箱，關起了它。

　　黑暗，突然有著北地的寒冷。Credence忍不住出聲阻止，「等等！」

　　皮箱再度打開，那隻猿猴站在一旁，比了一個手勢，牠示意Credence進去。

　　Credence搖頭，「我不喜歡被關著。」

　　猿猴偏頭，牠向Credence伸出手。

　　Credence牽起猿猴，指尖清楚傳遞出非自身的溫暖，他好久沒感受過的溫度。

　　猿猴牽住Credence，關起皮箱，牠似乎能在黑暗中視物，牠毫不猶豫的帶領Credence往特定方向走去。

　　不久，Credence聽見有如孩童哭泣的哀鳴。

　　猿猴止步，再度開啟皮箱，光亮照亮Credence跟那隻窩在角落，哭得毀天滅地的黑色小型鴨嘴獸。

　　猿猴對Credence比個手勢，又指向鴨嘴獸。

　　Credence訝異，但還是順從的走了過去，「嗨，」他吞了口唾液，雖然擔心會被咬，但還是伸出手，「你還好嗎？」

　　鴨嘴獸立刻撲到Credence懷裡(他現在知道剛才是什麼攻擊他了)，嚎得更大聲，卻不像悲傷，而是恐懼。

　　Credence抱著鴨嘴獸，他看向猿猴，一整個手足無措。

　　猿猴比向皮箱，似乎要Credence把那隻鴨嘴獸帶進去。

　　Credence輕拍鴨嘴獸，「嘿，」他低喃，「別哭了，」他輕輕捧起牠，「你怕黑，對嗎？」

　　鴨嘴獸抹著眼淚，像聽懂的點點頭。

　　「要不要進去裡頭？那裡頭有光，不會嚇到你的。」

　　鴨嘴獸看了看猿猴又看了看Credence，點了點頭。

　　Credence帶鴨嘴獸回皮箱，他看著牠鑽進皮箱，消失在階梯後方，雖然有點好奇，卻沒有半點想進去的慾望。好奇心會害死他。

　　猿猴再度牽起Credence的手，準備關起皮箱。

　　Credence舔唇，有些猶豫，但還是說了，「我想找一個女孩，Ann，你知道她在那嗎？」

　　猿猴看了Credence一眼，雙眼閃過異樣的光彩。

　　Credence感覺到指尖被輕捏了一下，然後，皮箱關上了，四周再度陷入黑暗。

　　猿猴拉著Credence，毫不遲疑地走入黑暗。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　Tina不知道她在哪，她知道她在地下墓穴，可是卻不知該往何處走去，每條道路都看似相同，所有分叉點都堆滿骨骸，那些空洞的眼眶嘲笑她，她卻不知自己是在何處把Frost搞丟的。

　　一路深入地下墓穴時，Frost從不停止叼唸，他訴說地底的傳說，那些吃人的鬼魅與再也不見不到陽光的哀鳴，那些死亡迴盪在空洞中，卻吸引更多活人進駐，彷彿招喚他們。

　　「真不知該說這些莫魔什麼才好。」聳聳肩，Frost經過一群帶著頭燈，渾身灰白，卻討論接下來還要去哪探險的年輕人身旁，「他們如此著迷於死亡，真正面臨它時，卻哭得死去活來。」

　　「他們只是尋求刺激。」Tina淡然，「你要帶我去哪？」

　　Frost微笑，「就快到了，」他轉入一個轉角，「妳會驚訝自己離它這麼近，卻毫無所查。」

　　Frost低喃有如耳旁細語，Tina不喜歡這樣，她連忙跟上對方，「到底在哪！？」卻沒想到他站在一道裂縫旁，神情得意，有如展現寶物。

　　「這裡？」Tina不敢置信。

　　「這裡。」Frost信誓旦旦。

　　Tina皺眉，而後方，有幾名帶著頭燈的男性，以極重的法式口音提醒，「如果你們參觀完了，可以借過嗎？」

　　Tina讓開位置，她看著那幾名男性想也不想的鑽進那條裂縫，還時不時抱怨她是名死觀光客。

　　Tina瞪向Frost。

　　Frost聳聳肩，一臉妳又不能怪我的無奈。「女士先請？」

　　「為何不使用消影咒？」

　　「這就是奇特的地方了，」Frost撇嘴，「裡頭無法使用消影咒，事實上，裡頭有許多咒語都不能使用。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我不知道。」眼見Tina沒打算動作，Frost率先鑽入裂縫，「也許這裡有什麼寶藏吧。」他的聲音悠悠從裂縫中傳出，很快就沒了聲息。

　　Tina盯著裂縫良久，她在外頭繞了幾圈，煩躁不已，最終才決定鑽了進去，她進去後，才發現她原本以為的磚牆只是表面，裡頭全是用骨骸堆疊出的通道，每一次扭動她都會踢到不知是誰的骨骸。

　　灰白粉塵落在Tina臉上，把她刺激淚眼汪汪，咳嗽連連。

　　「Frost先生！？」

　　Frost沒有回應，他想必是鑽出去了才會聽不到她。

　　這種活埋般的感受逼Tina不得不加快動作，意圖離開這條狹小的裂縫。當她鑽出去時，外頭一片漆黑，她下意識使用魔杖點亮視野。

　　幾乎在咒語念出口的瞬間，Tina聽見某種東西合起來的聲響，她四處張望，卻不見任何人影，「Frost先生？」

　　Tina反射性回頭尋找裂縫，它消失了，她盯著那片完好無缺的牆壁，彷彿上天對她開了一個玩笑。

　　「慈悲的路易斯啊！」

　　Tina蹲下身，拍打牆壁，石磚牆嚴絲不動。她不肯放棄，試了各種方法，所有出現在腦海的解鎖咒都使用過，她甚至念咒語唸到嗓子乾啞，牆壁卻沒有半點改變，彷彿它從以往就是這麼一道只被時光毀壞的磚瓦牆。

　　到最後，Tina使用爆破咒，本該轟爛整片牆的咒語卻連一塊小石子都刮不下來。

　　瞪著眼前的磚瓦牆，Tina深吸口氣，轉身走入黑暗。只要跟著牆走，總有一天會走到盡頭，她自我安慰地想著，卻沒想到走了好幾個小時後，她依然沒遇到任何門或是轉角，這地方不可能有這麼大。

　　Tina惡狠狠地在牆面刮出她的名字縮寫，再度依靠牆壁行走，不過一小時，她碰到熟悉的刮痕，可這一個小時中，她卻是走在一條筆直的道路上，沒有半點彎折。

　　Tina蹲下身，想搞清楚她到底身處何地。魔杖的光芒隨著她的活動變得黯淡，黑暗有如活物，圍在她身旁虎視眈眈地發出訕笑。

　　Tina盯著牆壁，不知是否為她的錯覺，牆壁上的刮痕似乎變多了。她拿高魔杖，看著牆壁上反覆出現的名字──她的名字，那成千上萬，大大小小的名字有如呼喚，佈滿了整面看不見盡頭的磚牆。

　　Tina嚇得轉身就跑，她沒有特定的方向，無頭蒼蠅般亂衝，黑暗中，除了她的奔跑聲外，沒有任何聲響，更沒有光亮。過程中，她跌倒過，她整個人趴倒在地，指尖卻在地面上撫摸到那一道又一道的刻痕──全是她的名字。

　　Tina不知跑了多久，她跑得氣喘吁吁，幾乎無法呼吸，卻不敢停止腳步。

　　到最後，在遙遠的一方，Tina看見光亮。

　　Tina衝過去，冷不防地撞到一道鐵欄杆上，她拍打，搖晃，甚至咒罵面前這道即使是使用魔法也聞風不動的欄杆，最後放棄的轉身靠著欄杆，魔杖對準黑暗中，任何敢向她靠近的生物。

　　那些刻痕緩緩出現在Tina視線的角落，它們包圍她，貪婪的渴望，呼喚她的名字。

　　「──通通給我滾開！！！」

　　Tina毫不遲疑地對黑暗使出爆破咒，火焰點亮黑暗，有那麼一瞬間，有什麼消失了，有什麼依然存在。

　　火焰熄滅，黑暗再度佔據Tina的視野，那些刻痕再度包圍她。

　　Tina無計可施，她捲縮起身子，打算重施舊技，豈料，身後的欄杆突然鬆動，她嚇得抬頭望去，魔杖也跟著舉起。

　　來者輕輕皺眉，卻沒對Tina渾身髒汙，臉色死白，滿是淚痕汗水的模樣起任何反感。

　　「請放下魔杖，」那名有著英國口音的紅髮巫師拉開鐵欄杆，溫和的向癱坐在地上的Tina伸出手，「我以我的魔法發誓，我不會傷害妳。」

　　Tina毫不遲疑的握住他的手。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt在黑暗中行走，寂靜裡只有他的腳步聲跟輕到不能再輕的呼吸，他的腿仍疼，每走一段時間就得停下來休息，但他大多等到等疼痛沒那麼難忍受後，就繼續邁開步履，走著，尋著，有時朝黑暗呼喚，希望皮箱裡的奇獸能聽見他的聲音。

　　剛開始，這條走廊似乎永無止盡，不知從何而來，灰白色的水滴染濕他的衣物與步履，水窪處處皆是，牆壁摸起來有發黴的濕黏，粉塵與灰燼黏附在他身上各處，與汗濕了又乾的鹽粒混成髒污的痕跡。

　　有時，Newt會在牆壁上或是在角落看見死亡已久的骸骨，外型大小不一，那些空洞的眼眶映著光，回望著他，彷彿嘲笑他的徒勞無功，邀請他一同加入它們的死亡派對。

　　有時，Newt會聽見嘆息，風的呢喃，惡作劇的掀起他的衣角或髮梢，有如孩童繞著大人玩捉迷藏，再轉瞬消失。

　　除了魔杖的光芒外，Newt沒有見過光，他似乎直接摔入黑暗的懷抱，而對方不打算放他離開。

　　搓揉疲憊發疼的膝蓋，Newt嘆口氣，不願放棄，那些孩子們肯定比他還害怕，他又怎能──黑暗中，傳來孩童的哭泣。聲音極輕，像是極力壓抑恐懼，卻仍不住流淚的細小哀鳴。

　　Newt雙眼一亮，連忙尋聲走去，卻又放慢步履，如果嚇到對方就不好了。微風再度旋繞在他周圍，一道莫名的旋風，它吹起他的衣襬，拉扯他的頭髮，模糊視野與聲音的方向。

　　Newt彷彿要揮開什麼般的朝黑暗揮舞著手，魔杖的光芒一明一滅，他看見石壁，也看見四處堆疊，雕琢到一半的石像，那些半成形的眼望著他，帶著即將成形的哀愁，而其中，有名雙屬於活人的眼。

　　Newt呆住了，他僵立在原處，魔杖緩緩垂落，光芒更是逐漸黯淡。

　　而那雙眼的主人──天啊，他是如此瘦小，身高甚至連Newt大腿都不到，他向Newt伸出手，哭著，哀號著。

　　那一聲聲的哀求在Newt耳中有如雷聲轟鳴──「你為什麼不來救我？」、「你為什麼要丟掉我？」、「我會乖的，不要離開我！」。

　　Newt放開魔杖，唯一的光芒順著有些傾斜的地勢滾遠了，但他永遠記得，對方有著怎樣的臉龐，那帶著笑的柔軟是他──Newt沒有碰到那名孩子，有什麼直接抓住他探出去的手，以不接受拒絕的力量毫不留情地把他往另一個方向拉。

　　Newt摔倒在地的瞬間，他原本站的地方被從上方墜落的巨石砸得凹陷，龜裂。

　　一時間，粉塵瀰漫，嗆得Newt咳嗽連連。

　　唯一發出光的魔杖滾到極遠的地方，隱約的光芒卻不妨礙他辨認面前人的臉龐，即使那帶著驚訝與困惑。

　　「Credence？」

　　對方──那名曾經捲縮在鐵軌旁的男孩似乎被Newt嚇著了，他飛快的看了Newt一眼，黑霧立刻抹滅他的身形。

　　「等等！Credence！」Newt連忙爬起身，可他的右小腿顯然有別的主意。

　　猛然的劇痛喝止Newt接下來的所有行動，讓他只能癱倒在地，自暴自棄的想著他剛才到底遇到什麼。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Leta很久沒來這種地方了，這種只有低下人種才會來的地方，光接近她就聞到那些人聚集的臭味，那混和各種香氣、汗臭、食物與排泄物的味道，等她更接近時，這味道甚至還混入更加髒汙的菸臭與嘔吐物的酸氣。

　　Leta身旁的Theseus倒是對此一點也不在意，與周遭那些衣著不整的人相比，他身上近乎完美與光潔的西裝套件有如異物，吸引所有目光的同時，也吸引虎視眈眈的危險。

　　「如果受不了的話，妳可以先回去等我沒關係。」

　　不知是否為Leta的錯覺，Theseus的嗓音似乎帶著笑，可仔細聽後，又是滿滿的關懷與擔憂。她搖了搖頭，以行動拒絕他的提案。「我們要去哪裡？」

　　Theseus略挑眉，眼中多了幾分讚賞，「再忍一下。」他以眼神示意方向，「很快就到了。」

　　Leta以手帕掩住口鼻，「快走吧。」

　　Theseus似乎很清楚他要到哪去，熟門熟路的進入一家酒吧，更目不斜視的直接走向吧檯後方的酒窖。

　　「嘿！先生！你不能到哪裡去！」酒保連忙放下手中的調酒器，伸手阻止Theseus。

　　說遲那時快，Leta根本沒有看清楚Theseus是怎麼抓住酒保的手臂，借力使力的把對方扭向一旁的吧檯，撞出震耳欲聾的聲響。

　　酒吧內的喧鬧突然停了，死寂中，只有Theseus的嗓音冷如寒泉般，澆灌在所有人的注意上。

　　「你說我不能去哪？」Theseus扭著酒保的手臂，其力量之大，幾乎要把他整隻手扯下來，「Jon，憑你就敢阻止我？」

　　劇痛讓酒保醒神了點，他忍著痛，仔細打量從後方壓制他的人，臉色頓時一白。

　　「Scamander！」

　　Theseus滿意的微笑，「叫你的人放下魔杖，」他漫不經心的看了一眼周遭在他攻擊的瞬間紛紛拔出來的魔杖，隨便數算，也有數十枝，「不然我就不敢確定你這隻手能不能陪你度過餘生。」

　　「通通放下！沒事！他是自己人！」酒保的尖叫響徹店面，有些魔杖落下了，有些則無。

　　Theseus漫不經心的使力，酒保的肩膀又傳出一陣劇痛，他用自由的那隻手捶在吧檯上，「我說叫你們放下！」

　　即使再怎麼不願，那些魔杖都收起來了。

　　無須Theseus示意，Leta立刻走向酒窖的入口，以目光享受眼前之事，她聽見Theseus又跟酒保輕聲細語了什麼後才斷然放開對方。

　　酒保搓揉疼痛不已的手臂，在Theseus身後發出壓抑的咒罵。

　　Theseus不以為意，他甚至帶著微笑的親吻Leta臉頰，「我們走吧。」

　　Leta回以微笑，「你先請，Scamander先生。」

　　葡萄酒香與陳木香氣逐漸取代外頭的臭味，Leta總算能順暢的呼吸，而不用擔心不傳染任何疾病，天知道外頭那些巫師身上有多髒。她打量並列在四周的酒桶，訝異的發現裡頭有許多佳釀，可惜的是，Theseus無心在意。

　　「你剛才跟那名酒保說什麼？」

　　Theseus直接走到最角落的暗門，以咒語解開它。「我沒說什麼。」

　　「說嘛，」Leta哀求，「史萊哲林的學生才不會怕威脅。」

　　Theseus挑眉，露出淺淺的微笑，「我跟他說我知道他家人住在哪。」

　　「就這樣？」Leta瞪大眼，這可真是低級的恐嚇。

　　Theseus聳聳肩，「就這樣。」他走進暗道，「不然我要跟他說什麼？」

　　Leta轉了轉眼，「你可以跟他說，我會折磨你這類的……」她漫不經心的提議，「讓他知道你有多厲害。」她跟著進入地道，冰冷的寒氣撲面而來，她下意識拉緊衣物，目光四處打量，昏黃燭火在兩旁石磚堆疊出的空隙裡搖曳，照亮一條永無止盡，彷彿前往地獄的樓梯。

　　「他已經知道了。」Theseus的嗓音迴響在寂靜裡，讓本該精緻的腔調模糊且詭異。

　　Leta走到Theseus身後，「有些人需要更多點醒。」她提議，「疼痛對他們來說並不算是什麼警告。」

　　Theseus看了Leta一眼，燭光讓他眼中的溫柔多了份殘忍，「我相信是的。」

　　Leta相信她眼前所見的，不過是燭火造成的錯覺，愛情魔藥的效果可還沒過吶，她很安全，「就像Newt一樣？」

　　「像他什麼？」

　　「像他這麼不聽話，為何你不好好教導他什麼是規矩？」

　　「等我找到他之後，會的。」Theseus停在轉角，用魔杖對身旁的牆壁點劃。

　　Leta不死心的追問，「你要怎麼教他？」

　　Theseus淺淺的微笑，「Scamander家有些祖傳的規定，它放在家傳圖書館裡，」牆壁往內凹陷，露出裡頭的黑暗，他頭也不回地走入，「妳該好好了解它。」

　　一連串的火焰沿著道路兩旁亮起，徹底照亮整條路徑，一條廢棄的地道。Leta訝異的打量眼前所見，「那裡寫著什麼？」

　　Theseus頭也不回的回應，「我相信裡頭有些對妳來說是驚喜。」

　　空蕩的地道迴響兩人的足音，一輕一重，過於沉重的死寂逐漸抹滅Leta語調裡的輕鬆，她不由自主的往Theseus走近，不停施著保暖咒，想躲避寒冷。

　　Theseus不以為意的走著，彷彿對他來說，早知目標所在何處。

　　等Leta再也看不見那扇進來的入口後，他們眼前出現一個不知通往何處的大洞，Theseus站在坑洞旁打量，拿出魔杖對四周點劃，低喃Leta並不瞭解的咒語。

　　Leta忍不住好奇，「你在做什麼？」

　　「尋找這裡的記憶。」Theseus沿著坑洞繞了一圈，又走回Leta身旁，「像這麼古老卻罕有人煙的地方很特別，常常會記錄到最近發生的一些事，」他雙手抱胸，看著隱約的影像逐步顯現，「正氣師偶爾能藉此發現一些證據。」

　　Leta咬唇，「我沒聽過這種魔法。」

　　「這種魔法很少見，通常要搭配魔藥或是當事人同意，」Theseus聳聳肩，似乎在說妳沒聽過很正常，「據我所知，會這種魔法的正氣師並不多……」

　　兩道人影，一前一後，跟他們一樣，從同樣的出入口走了進來。從其中一名拿著皮箱的模樣來看，那應該是Newt，他從哪都帶著它。

　　他們持續走著，一直走到坑洞的地方，影像浮在半空中，停下腳步，而那名走在前方的巫師站在坑洞邊緣，四肢抽搐，彎下身子，彷彿遭受酷刑折磨。

　　Newt走近巫師，而對方抓住他。

　　地面突然崩塌成他們現在的坑洞，Newt往下墜落，而另一個人，從他旁邊出現的瞬間Leta就認出他是誰，沒有人能將索命咒使得如此優雅且美麗。

　　Theseus不能看見他！在那個人完成這裡的事之前，絕對不能。

　　「親我。」Leta想不出別的辦法，只能如此命令。

　　Theseus皺眉，身體卻下意識聽從命令，側向Leta。

　　Leta一把抓住Theseus的衣領，逼對方吻她，可惜的是，太晚了，Theseus還是看見了他，她可以從他身體頓時一僵辨認得出來。

　　Theseus轉開了頭，目光顯現出怒火，而Leta──Leta一時情急下，雙手一伸，推他下去。

　　Leta看著Theseus與那兩道影像同時墜落，Theseus似乎在笑，但她無法辨認，她腦海空白，眼前只見Grindelwald，他的影像站在坑洞的另一方，嘴角淺淺的笑著。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence躲在黑暗裡，聽著自己的名字迴響在空洞中，混著期許與渴望，卻不敢出聲回應，他不知道為何他在聽到自己名字的瞬間慌亂得六神無主，讓本該控制得很好的闇黑怨靈接管身體，宛若被驅趕的老鼠般，頭也不回的逃跑。

　　Credence只知，自從離開紐約後，他再也沒讓身旁人得知自己的名字，對馬戲團來說，他叫做『怪胎』，對Ann與吉普賽老人則是『小傢伙』，對更多人來說，他只是那名『發著傳單的小丑』，沒有人知道他真正的名字，他也不敢讓人知道。

　　他藏在這些名字之後，感覺受到保護，感覺他能徹底遺忘紐約發生的事，可這種安全感全在那個人呼喚他時破滅，彷彿讓他又重回那一晚，那些折磨、欺騙、恐懼以及暴怒。他不該這樣，他該離那個人遠一點，他當初為何要拉開對方？為何不能讓他就這樣被巨石砸死，至少他就不用重新感覺到這些疼痛。

　　那嗓音又往Credence靠近了點。

　　Credence下意識躲得更深，他藏在石壁的縫隙裡，努力把自己縮得不能再小，捂著耳，閉起眼，試圖抹滅外頭的一切。

　　那嗓音不再接近，卻也沒有遠離。

　　那道聲音待在原處，他對黑暗說著話，他述說紐約的現況(拆除的教堂，解散的賽倫會)，說著身分被取代的巫師(他差點死了，感謝Merlin保佑，他撐了下來)，逃跑的黑巫師(他最近在歐洲出沒)，說著Modesty (她過得很好，也許明年就開始上學了，伊法魔尼聽說有她的位置)，說著他的名字(他叫做Newt，曾經在地鐵站跟Credence有一面之緣)，說著手中的皮箱以及所有Credence不想知道，想知道的一切(他甚至連那隻猿猴叫什麼名字都說了)。

　　Newt嗓音輕輕柔柔的，逐漸勸誘Credence放下手，睜開眼，看著那名待在不過一尺寬光亮處的對方肩上趴著那隻鴨嘴獸──現在，Credence知道牠是隻玻璃獸──他望著他說話，傾聽他嘴中吐露的事情。

　　「謝謝你把皮箱帶來給我。」

　　Newt說著，他的目光穿透黑暗，即使Credence明知道對方看不見他，還是不由得縮起身子。

　　「謝謝你拉開我。」

　　Newt搔搔鼻子，露出苦笑，「如果不是你，我可能再也離不開這裡了。」

　　Credence環抱雙膝，看著Newt站起身，拿起發亮的木棍，可能有支蠟燭藏在裡頭，「這裡很危險，Credence。」

　　Credence看著Newt對黑暗說，「如果你不介意的話，我想請你跟我一塊離開這裡，」他略垂下頭，「雖然我不知道該怎麼離開，但我會努力試試看。」他咬唇，不甚確定，卻仍露出微笑，「如果你願意相信我的話，請跟我一起走。」

　　Credence沒有回應，他不想再被騙了。

　　Newt似乎也不在意，依然提起皮箱，一拐一拐地離開了。

　　Credence望著那塊逐漸消失的光芒，不知為何，他無法抹去腦海裡那道離開的背影。

　　只是一下下也許沒關係，有道聲音如此鼓勵，反正他也不知道Ann在哪，為何不先跟著Newt？只要不要接近他就好了，有闇黑怨靈在，他沒辦法對他做什麼的。

　　Credence舔唇，再度看向Newt離開的方向。闇黑怨靈帶著他，立刻追了上去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　在喝了杯熱茶，吃了幾塊糖果後，Tina冷靜多了。她打量目前所待的石室，還有坐在她面前，一派鎮定的從口袋裡拿出整套茶具，還在骨骸堆旁泡起茶來的英國人──Dumbledore，對方是這麼向她自我介紹的，不知該如何發言。

　　Dumbledore似乎察覺到Tina的遲疑，淡然開口，「妳怎麼會出現在，Goldstein小姐？這裡即使對巫師來說，也相當危險。」

　　「我不知道。」Tina照實回答，又喝了口熱茶，想辨認裡頭是否有吐真劑的味道，「我來這找人，但我的引路人…他把我帶到這後就不見了。」

　　「引路人？」Dumbledore挑眉，「這裡是我朋友的舊居，照理來說，應該不會有引路人把妳帶到這探險。」他捧著茶，「能否請問妳是怎麼進來的？」

　　Tina吞口唾液，不知為何，跟Dumbledore談話的感覺有如幼時被叫進去校長室訓斥，「我…他叫我鑽進一道牆縫裡，那道縫有莫魔先鑽進去，他也比我先進去，但我卻不知怎麼，鑽出來後跟他們失散了。」

　　Dumbledore輕哼一聲，似在思索，「請問妳是否有施什麼魔法？」

　　「我施了照明咒。」Tina縮起頭，「最簡單的那種，我甚至沒有用其他的咒語。」

　　Dumbledore嘆口氣，目光裡的嚴厲少了許多，「我想，妳施的咒語剛好啟動我朋友的保全魔法，這不是針對妳，而是他的防禦咒語實在太神經質了。」

　　「但，是誰住在這種地方？」Tina頓了頓，又道，「我是指，這裡是地底二十呎的深處，誰會想住在這？」

　　Dumbledore微笑，「有很多人。即使是麻瓜，也有人喜歡生活在黑暗裡。」他揮舞魔杖，再度加溫茶具，「妳先在這休息一會，Goldstein小姐，我晚點再帶妳出去。」

　　「但，我得去找一個人。」Tina放下杯子，「一名逃犯，他很危險，據傳他逃了進來，」她據以力爭，「我過來追捕他的。」

　　「是怎樣的逃犯竟讓妳遠離家鄉，千里迢迢的來到此處？」

　　「Grindelwald。」Tina脫口而出後才知事情要糟，這是機密任務啊！願路易斯憐憫她這張嘴，「我、我奉命得抓到他，我不能就這樣回去。」

　　Dumbledore嘆口氣，目光裡頓時充滿Tina無法明瞭的感嘆與接受，「好吧，」他應許的嗓音很輕，像是說給Tina以外的人聽，但這裡除了她之外，只有死亡的陪伴。

　　「好吧，」Dumbledore又說了聲，嗓音更大了些，目光也落到Tina身上，「但在離開前，我得先警告妳幾件事。」他在茶裡加了好幾匙糖，「我的朋友離開這裡很久了，卻沒有撤除這裡的防禦魔法，它年久失修，常常會過度神經質的攻擊許多誤闖進來的人或巫師。」

　　「它是怎麼攻擊的？」Tina問出口後才知道她問了一個蠢問題，她已經遇到了。

　　Dumbledore不以為意，仍耐心解說，「情感。Goldstein小姐，它會被這些人心中的負面情緒與記憶吸引，哪怕那是懊悔、悲傷或是憤怒，進而將它轉化，成為那些人最懼怕的存在。」

　　「然後？」Tina舔唇，想起那些永無止盡的刮痕，雖然Queenie不記得了，但她還記得，當她一個人埋葬父母死於龍疱疹的屍體時，她瘦小的指尖刮在墓碑上的刻痕也是如同那般，充滿哀傷與憤恨，而當時像她這樣的孩子，不只一名。整村整村的疫情，數以千萬計的死亡，有如世界末日到來。

　　Dumbledore吹涼茶，輕聲做出結論，「然後，就再也沒有人看過那些巫師或是麻瓜。」他看向Tina，一雙眼藍如銳利的刀刃，「所以，如果妳要繼續追查，我希望妳能先做好心理準備。」

　　「我會的。」Tina壓下恐懼，「那你呢？Dumbledore先生，你又為何來到這麼危險的地方？」

　　Dumbledore淺淺一笑，眼中的銳利頓時化為春日裡的薰風，「我是受朋友所託，幫忙他處理不小心留在這的東西。」語畢，他陷入短暫的思索，而後緩緩開口，「我想，我們接下來的路途可能會有點重合，如果妳不介意的話，要不要一塊走？」

　　Tina答應了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　右小腿堅決表示它不打算繼續活動後，Newt勉強在不知通往何處的走道裡尋到一處可以生火的乾燥處，這裡應該是打算做為一間石室，但不知為何設計者放棄這個計畫，打磨完粗略的外型後放棄了它。

　　Newt癱坐在地，開啟皮箱，呼喚裡頭存放的木材，在一旁堆疊出穩固的柴堆。他當然可以像以往那樣進去皮箱，躲在裡面休息，但他實在不想留Credence一個人在外頭，特別是對方願意相信他，偷偷跟過來的時候。

　　火焰燃起，溫暖驅走濕冷。

　　Newt放鬆的嘆口氣，隱約間，他看見Credence出現在火焰能照耀到最遠的角落，臉色蒼白，似乎凍得不輕。「如果你想要的話，可以過來烤火沒關係。」

　　Credence雖然有靠近，卻依然坐在隨時可以跑開的地方。

　　見此，Newt不再靠近，他把麵包放在乾淨的木盤上，再推給Credence，「要吃嗎？」

　　Credence沒有碰，但從他盯著食物的樣貌與肚子發出的聲響來看，他應該餓壞了。

　　「好吧。」Newt再拉回木盤，他刻意不使用魔法，也把動作放得很慢，生怕會嚇走好不容易靠過來的Credence。他從皮箱裡拿出肉條與起士，刻意在對方面前把食物組合成兩份簡單的三明治。

　　「你喜歡哪一份？」Newt微笑，把兩個盤子往Credence的方向推了推，「喜歡的話就盡管拿去，我喜歡跟人分享食物。」

　　遲疑的，Credence拿了離自己稍遠的那份，然後又躲回暗處，一雙眼警戒的盯著Newt把另外一份吃完後，才開始吃東西。他吃得很快，時刻戒備Newt是否打算接近他。

　　Newt對此不以為意，依然從口袋拿出食物，這回，是一整條香腸。他把它串在竹籤上，靠在火堆旁烤。「我能跟你聊聊天天嗎？」他邊處理香腸邊詢問，「我想知道自己待在這多久了。」

　　Newt張開手，暗示他沒有鐘錶這類可以顯示時間的東西。他在說謊，但他的確想知道Credence的近況。

　　Credence吞下食物，說了一個日期，跟Newt記憶中相差不遠。

　　「你是怎麼進來的？」Newt搓揉痠痛的右小腿，「我是指，我是被人推進來的。從一條廢棄地下道的坑洞那，你呢？」

　　「天文館的大坑。」

　　Credence往火堆靠了點，火焰照出他發青的臉色，Newt很想幫他施保暖咒，但他擔心會嚇著對方。「你怎麼到那去的？」

　　「你又為什麼被推進來？」

　　Credence的問話有些不客氣，一雙眼警慎的盯著Newt瞧，即使凍到指尖發抖，他還是不肯靠近。

　　Newt微笑，依然溫和的回答，「我過來找一隻斯芬克司，有人跟我說她被困在裡頭。」他苦笑的搔搔鼻子，「但現在是我被困在裡頭。」

　　「什麼是斯芬克司？」

　　「一種喜歡謎語的奇獸，她很聰明，通常出現在埃及這類的地方。」

　　Credence眼中多了點神采，「她也在這裡？」

　　「我希望沒有，」Newt看向四周，「這裡環境太糟糕了，不適合她這樣的奇獸生存。」他咬唇，嘗試找話說，他實在不擅長聊天，「你是怎麼到這裡來的？」

　　Credence下意識拉緊身上單薄的衣物，「我的朋友在這裡，」他垂下頭，「她、他們跟我說，她死了，那些人把她丟進來。」

　　Newt眨眨眼，引誘般的詢問，「他們是？」

　　「我現在、我是指以前我待的馬戲團，那裡的占卜師收留我，然後……」Credence打個噴嚏，整個身體縮得更小，顫抖也更明顯。

　　「Credence，」Newt注意到Credence聽到名字時，反射性發抖，他舔唇，提醒自己下次要多注意，「如果你不介意的話，要不要靠過來？」他向火堆旁示意，「你瞧，這裡還有很多空間。」

　　Credence搖頭，目光突然多了幾分恐懼。

　　Newt想了想，他看向皮箱，「那我進去裡頭好嗎？」他無視隱隱作疼的膝蓋，提議，「我不會放你一個人在外頭，只是，」他嘆口氣，「我很擔心你會生病。」

　　見Credence點頭，Newt爬起身，緩慢的走進皮箱。他站在階梯上，半個身子露在外頭，看著對方緩慢地靠近火堆，似乎擔心Newt隨時會改變心意。

　　「如果你不介意的話，那些香腸應該可以吃了。」Newt伸出手，看見Credence有意識地避開他能碰到的範圍，他故作若無其事的拿了其中一串，不介意燙的咬了一口，「瞧，很好吃。」

　　聞到香味的玻璃獸撲向Newt腰部，一路爬了上來，最後趴在他肩上，討要般的伸出手。

　　Newt給了玻璃獸一條，毫不介意對方把油膩通通沾到他衣袖上。「玻璃獸也很喜歡吃。」

　　Credence這才拿起香腸，小口小口的吃著。

　　火焰與熱食逐漸讓Credence臉色紅潤，身子也不再顫抖，甚至放鬆到願意主動開口跟Newt說話。

　　「那個是魔術師的箱子？」

　　Newt看了看四周，醒覺到Credence指的是他的皮箱，「喔，不，這是施了空間伸展咒的皮箱，」他一頓，又補充，「是魔法。」

　　Credence縮起身子，「他們說，魔法是騙人的東西。」他舔唇，似乎在回味唇上殘餘的肉香，「我看過那些魔術師是怎麼用的，箱子裡頭全部都是機關。」他語調裡滿滿的悲傷與後悔，「他們說，世界上沒有魔法。」

　　「不是這樣。」Newt伸出手，Credence閃避他的碰觸，他失落的收回手，卻努力打起精神，「如果你想要的話，我能讓你看真正的魔法。」

　　Newt緩緩抽出魔杖，不知為何，Credence在看到魔杖的瞬間，他笑了，眼中的哀傷幾乎要滿出來。

　　「那個人也這麼說。」

　　彷彿Credence的嗓音滋養了它，黑暗突然有了生命，一層層的壓迫感緩緩聚集在火堆旁，貪婪的吞食火焰的熱度。

　　溫度陡降，地面結起冰霜，火焰逐漸熄滅，光芒黯淡。

　　Credence仍在說，他陷入思緒中，對身旁的變化毫無所查，「他說，我可以成為一名巫師，」他看著自己的雙手，彷彿尋找上頭的髒汙，「但他說的，全是騙我的。」他轉而看向Newt，闇黑怨靈透過他的眼，發出無聲的哀嚎。「他只是想要利用我。」

　　Credence身後的黑暗顯露出它龐大的形貌，那逐漸成形的血肉有著貪婪鋒利的牙，它彎起燦藍的眼，張開了口。

　　Newt絲毫不顧任何限制，他直接使用魔杖(他沒有忽略Credence見著魔杖對準他時的悲傷與了然)硬將Credence拉向他，躲過後方猛然闔起的利牙。

　　Credence整個人撞進Newt懷裡，其力量之大，讓Newt早想宣布罷工的小腿立刻失去力氣，他扯住Credence，毫無顧慮的往後倒，護法沖出魔杖尖的同時，皮箱也隨之關起。

　　Newt摔倒在地，痛得幾乎要散架，但真正的疼痛卻是Credence推開他時，後腦杓猛然撞到一旁工作台的劇痛，他痛得眼冒金星，差點昏過去，腦海唯一的念頭是他身上肯定會多出好幾塊瘀青。

　　一抹陰影飛快地衝向Newt，它擋住頂頭溫暖的光照，籠罩在他上方，有著溫暖的熱度，卻遲疑的停在那，彷彿不知該如何碰觸。

　　「我、我很抱歉……」

　　不知為何，Credence的嗓音讓Newt想起他找到玻璃獸的那一天，那隻瘦得只剩下骨架的小傢伙縮在怎麼也逃不出去的牢籠角落，哭哭啼啼的表示牠會多挖點金子，求Newt不要給牠烙火印，那樣好痛。

　　Newt淺淺的露出微笑，「我沒事。」他睜開眼，看著Credence眼中的後悔，的確就像那隻玻璃獸。他伸出手，在不碰到Credence的情況下，輕撫對方髮梢，權充安撫。Credence沒有躲開，好跡象。

　　「只要給我一點時間就好……」Newt捲起身子，赫然想起一件事，「我需要離遠一點嗎？」

　　Credence一愣，隨即發覺他跟Newt的距離不是一般的近，但……他吞口唾液，努力忍受渾身的雞皮疙瘩與顫抖，「沒關係。」他淺淺的笑著，「現在這樣就可以了。」

　　但十來分後，Credence還是衝去最近的一個大釜那，吐得昏天暗地。

　　Newt摀著臉，自我安慰地想。至少他們還有很大的進步空間……  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Leta腦海一片空白，她驚慌失措的跑出地下道，連暗門都忘記關，只顧著衝到確定能使用消影術的地窖後，毫不考慮地逃離現場。

　　多虧了馬戲團，Leta憑空出現在大街上這件事被解釋為一場即興的魔術表演，那些受到驚嚇的麻瓜回過神來後紛紛拍手稱讚，直說晚點要再去馬戲團捧場。

　　Leta盲目的在街道上走著，混亂的思緒從一個跳到另一個，思索家族會對她多失望，她應該等懷孕再動手，她應該要等套出Theseus腦袋裡所有間諜名單後再緩慢毒死他。她很擅長這點，不是嗎？為何她要把他推下去！？父母會對這樁沒有油水可圖的婚事點頭，不就是為了這個？要不然她為何要嫁給這個投資失利，除了債務外什麼也沒有又酗酒的Theseus！？不就是為了更偉大的利益？她為何不能多想想想再下手？

　　Leta握緊拳頭，無視身旁的打量與那些油腔滑調的搭訕，意圖使用痛楚讓自己清醒點，她瞪著面前隱藏在夜霧中的暗影，認出慌亂的情緒帶她跑到哪裡──麻瓜的學校，據說，這裡的書籍很豐富，但她一直不認為麻瓜的書籍有什麼好的，可是那個人總是翻閱，似乎裡頭自有其特別之處。

　　Leta咬唇，這才想起她應該通知Grindelwald，Theseus能追查到地下道，代表其他巫師也能，她得通知他，請求他離開這裡。可抽出魔杖後，Leta又後知後覺的想起，如果她使用護法後反而害對方曝露身分該怎麼辦？但她也不能呆呆站著一旁看正氣師帶走Grindelwald。

　　再度瞪向麻瓜學校，Leta改變心意，選擇朝自己施予忽略咒，她能警告他，就像她一直都在做的那樣。只是…只是現在變成她得親自過去而已。

　　Leta一整亂髮，轉而走向學校的圖書室，她很清楚Grindelwald在這時候會在哪裡，她只需要偷偷過去就好。

　　思起，Leta心神寧定了點，腳步不停的走著，她沒有迷路，更沒有引起任何注意。即使是圖書館員的追問或阻擋，也只需使用幾道遺忘咒。

　　一路上，Leta毫無阻礙的直接走到Grindelwald往常習慣使用的研究室，這裡據說鬧了鬼，麻瓜避之惟恐而不及，但她心知，這不過是一道麻瓜驅逐咒就能搞定的事。

　　Leta站在門前，再度整理衣物，她敲了敲門，裡頭傳來一聲模糊的許可。

　　Leta綻開微笑，推開了門，一時間，她眼前所見不是Grindelwald，而是數十隻正氣師的魔杖。

　　那些正氣師似乎也很驚訝進來的是Leta，領頭的隊長輕了輕喉嚨，朗聲道， 「請不要反抗，小姐。」

　　Leta嚇呆了，「我、」她舔了舔唇，謊言自動衝出口中，「謝天謝地你們在這裡！」她奔向那名領頭的正氣師，故作虛弱的跪下來，「拜託！請救救我的丈夫！」她仰頭，一時情急下紅了眼眶，「他被黑魔法師抓走了！」她啞著聲，幾乎要哭了出來，「拜託！請你們救救他！！！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence把剛剛吃進去的食物通通吐得一乾二淨，他甚至覺得他把昨天的早餐都吐了出來，整個人虛脫的靠在大釜旁，渾身汗濕，目光漫無目的地在屋內遊走。

　　許久後，Credence才注意到Newt不知在何時消失了，這件事讓他下意識看向唯一對外的木門，莫名的恐懼感逼他拖著身子，爬上階梯，想要確定木門是否被鎖死，他是不是又犯蠢的讓自己落入陷阱。

　　是一聲尖銳的鳴叫讓Credence停止逃跑般的舉動。一隻竹節蟲般的生物站在一杯散發香氣的馬克杯旁，對他揮了揮手。

　　Credence走過去，指尖顫抖，等他比較靠近後，才瞧見一張紙條放馬克杯旁，上頭寫著Newt在木屋外頭採藥草，如果Credence不介意的話，可以先喝這杯茶，緩解作噁感。如果不喜歡茶的味道，一旁還有熱水。

　　Credence看著這兩杯飲品，恐懼感莫名消失大半。他指尖游移，劃過馬克杯的把手，最後還是落在熱水杯上，竹節蟲順著他的手臂爬到肩膀，發出嘰嘰喳喳，談話般的聲響。

　　「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」Credence溫和的回應，他捧著杯子，熱水溫暖發冷的指尖與虛軟的身子。他靠著階梯坐著，目光好奇的落在屋內所有物品上，唯一的窗戶傳出細微的聲響，他可以瞧見Newt正在藥草田裡處理草藥，他彎著身，哼著歌，五色斑斕的雀鳥繞著他飛舞，時不時玩鬧的揪著他髮梢。

　　奇妙的是，Credence竟覺得這景象似曾相識。

　　應該不可能，嘲笑自己的神經過敏，Credence又把目光轉回屋內，漫不經心的想著他身處何方，皮箱裡不可能會有這麼的大空間，也許他摔進一個偽裝成皮箱的入口，實際上，這裡只是魔術師令人驚嘆的箱子裡。

　　稍稍鬆了口氣，Credence目光不再落向窗外，他站起身，在屋內徘徊，時不時好奇的碰觸那些說不出名稱的物品，有些，他會拿起把玩，有些，則是待在一旁觀望，驚訝一個小東西能有多少的把戲與變化。

　　最後，Credence走向工作臺，對於上方堆疊的書稿與旺盛生長的植物感到訝異，可真的吸引他目光的，是一個金屬吊墬，不過銀白金屬纏繞在一顆冰冷的黑石上，邊緣有些鏽蝕，看得出年代久遠，卻沒有沾染上任何灰塵，黑石甚至還發著隱約的亮光，彷彿時刻被拿起，撫摸。

　　Credence把杯子遺留在工作檯上，拿起吊墬把玩，冰冷的熟悉感讓他捨不得放下它。他知道這個東西，許久前，他也曾有過，但那東西到哪去了？

　　不管Credence再怎麼回想，他最久遠的記憶卻通通停留在Mary Lue的叱罵與鞭打上，她在說──『你缺乏信仰。Credence，這就是你的名字！』。

　　「Credence？」

　　突如其來的呼喚嚇得Credence差點跳起來，工作檯上的熱水杯莫名炸成碎片，未喝完的熱水撒在地上，染濕地板。

　　Credence盯著杯子的殘骸，冰冷的恐慌沿著背部攀爬，他臉色蒼白，下意識往階梯的方向退去。

　　Newt從口袋拿出一根木棍，細長的模樣，有如許久前Mary Lou用來打他的枝條。

　　那是用來打他的嗎？瞬間，Credence腦海閃過這個念頭，他又往階梯退去。

　　Newt卻像沒發覺Credence的舉止般，他揮舞木棍，杯子轉瞬間恢復成原本的模樣，灑在地上的熱水也消失了。

　　「對不起，我嚇到你了。」Newt收起木棍，帶著歉意。「你還好嗎？身體會不會不舒服。」

　　Credence盯著杯子，他不知道哪一件事讓他更慌張，是打破杯子卻沒有遭到責罵的自己，還是若無其事修復杯子的Newt，「這…」他撿起杯子，拿在手中把玩，「我在作夢嗎？」

　　Newt微笑，「只是一點修復魔法。」他看向工作檯上絲毫未動的熱茶，毫不介意的拿起來喝，「如果你想要的話，我可以教你。」

　　Credence指尖碰觸毫無破損痕跡的瓷杯，「但…」他遲疑的回應，那只聽過一次的字詞有如烙印般烙在他腦海，「但，有人說，我是個爆竹，學不會魔法……」

　　Newt像聽到髒話般皺起眉頭。

　　Credence下意識縮起身體，竹節蟲發出警告般的尖叫。

　　Newt慌忙的道歉，「對不起，這不是針對你，」他連忙安撫，「你不是個爆竹，Credence，爆竹做不到隔空打破杯子這種事。」他搔搔頭，像努力想找出正確的字句，「我不確定這是誰跟你說的，但，對我來說，你可以成為一名巫師。」

　　有那麼一瞬間，Credence心中長出期待的嫩芽，他卻毫不猶豫地忽略它，他還記得，他上次接受到這種建議時，最後的下場是什麼，「那我該付出什麼？」他語調很低，幾乎難以聽聞。

　　Newt整個人僵住了。

　　Credence不管Newt的異樣，「凡事都有價錢，」他低喃，目光落在久遠前的記憶裡，「我什麼也不會，我也沒有什麼錢，我更不會取悅人，就連在馬戲團，我也只能做些發傳單這類簡單的工作，沒有一個人──」

　　Newt的靠近打斷Credence的低語，他垂下頭，身子縮得更小，整個人靠在階梯上，彷彿隨時都要逃走。

　　有什麼碰觸Credence的髮梢，很輕，幾乎是碰觸到的瞬間就立刻移走。

　　Credence眨了眨眼，肌膚幾乎感受到溫暖，他目光再度回到眼前之事，Newt蹲在他面前，掌心虛碰著他臉頰，「拜託，別這麼說。」

　　Newt淺淺的笑著，不知為何，笑容竟有些悲傷，「我不會對你做任何你不願意的事，我只是想教你魔法，」他請求，「拜託，請讓我教你魔法。」見Credence沒有回應，他舔了舔唇，「就當作是你救了我一命的回報，如何？」

　　良久，Credence點了點頭，他想相信Newt，就這麼一次，反正，他也沒什麼好失去了。

　　Newt微笑，收回手，拉開距離，走向工作臺，再度掛起吊墬。

　　Credence看著Newt的背影，啞著聲，「我該怎麼做？」

　　「首先，」Newt轉頭，淺淺的微笑，「你得先吃飽肚子。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隔日，Queenie又來到馬戲團，這回，她不再像之前那般到處晃盪，而是直接走向那座由鏡子組合成的迷宮，Jacob跟著她，樂於以行動滿足她的好奇。

　　也許是大型馬戲開始表演的原因，鏡子迷宮裡的遊客少得可憐，Queenie很快就拉著Jacob，找到她想要的目標，一面映照不出所有事物的鏡子。

　　「這可真奇怪。」Jacob打量面前這面鏡子，就算是玻璃，也會有些需許的反照，可這面鏡子裡卻什麼也沒有。

　　「就是說啊。」Queenie拿出魔杖，指尖思索般地敲打杖身。

　　Jacob下意識看向周遭，確定沒有人經過，「妳有什麼主意？」

　　「既然外頭找不出原因…」Queenie俏皮的一笑，「就只能到裡頭找答案了。」她想也不想的打破整面鏡牆，玻璃碎裂的聲響被外頭的音樂聲模糊，沒有引起太多的注目。

　　一座巨石堆疊出的雕像赫然聳立他們面前，最下方的石碑簡略寫著這是一名煉金術師的雕像，相傳，他曾經成功的化煉出賢者之石。

　　Queenie打量雕像，感受到裡頭強烈的魔法氣息。「來吧，我們進去看看。」

　　在兩人跨過鏡面的同時，Queenie施法將鏡子恢復成往昔的模樣，這原來是張窺探鏡，他們站在背面就能毫無保留的看見外頭的一切。

　　Queenie訝然地看著這張她原以為原本毫無功能的鏡子，「這真有趣。」

　　「這是特別塗料，」Jacob微笑。「我有一個哥們是在做這個的，他喜歡吹噓他用這些小把戲耍了多少人。」

　　「喔，Jacob，下一次你一定要跟我說說你那些哥們的事，」Queenie感嘆，「每一個聽起來都好有趣。」她邊說邊繞著雕像行走，最後停在雕像背面。

　　Jacob臉有點紅，「其實也沒那麼有趣，就都是一些不入流的小把戲……」他跟上Queenie的腳步，驚訝地發現整座迷宮竟是繞著雕像建立。

　　Queenie笑著反駁，「才不是呢。」她看著雕像後方光滑的石壁，指尖碰觸，有點刺麻感。「這裡好像有一扇門……」

　　「門？」Jacob眨眨眼，「哪裡？」

　　Queenie揮舞魔杖，一扇原本藏在角落的門瞬間擴大成足以讓人通過的空洞，從中吹出一陣陣地底陰冷的涼風。

　　Queenie看了Jacob一眼，「要進去嗎？」

　　Jacob咧嘴一笑，「有何不可？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt準備很多食物，大部分他都刻意選擇在Credence面前料理或是請他幫忙處理食材，木屋裡充斥食物的香氣，把外頭好些奇獸引誘得佔據唯一的窗戶，以可憐兮兮的目光哀求分食。

　　喝著剛調好的治療魔藥，Newt邊以撫摸安撫奇獸(畢竟，裡頭有很多是牠們不能吃的東西)邊暗自以目光觀察Credence的進食狀況。

　　Credence吃得很多，近乎狼吞虎嚥的吃進去所有擺放在面前的食物，也偷偷藏很多在口袋裡，彷彿擔心沒有下一餐，Newt不打算阻止他，現下，增加男孩的安全感是他最需要處理的事務。再者，Credence的確只碰那些在他眼前處理的食物，這讓Newt擔心起男孩是否曾經被人下藥或是有中毒過，他或許真該詢問男孩最近這幾年的生活狀況……

　　放下餐具，Credence輕輕打了個嗝，他羞紅了臉。「對不起。」

　　不知為何，這讓Credence看起來更可愛了點。Newt為此微笑，他揮舞魔杖，清理餐具，「沒關係，」他笑看Credence盯著那些自動飛舞的餐具與未吃完的食物，「如果你還餓著的話，我還有些餅乾。」

　　Credence搖頭，「這樣就夠了，謝謝你。」

　　感受右小腿的痛楚逐漸緩和，Newt伸個懶腰，再度穿起大衣，「Credence，我得出去找出口，你要一塊來嗎？」

　　「好的。」Credence點頭，但看向階梯的目光有著遲疑。

　　Newt也跟著看過去，赫然發現階梯寬度只夠一個人上下，這可有點麻煩。他搔搔頭，從口袋裡掏出繩子，「我得先上去查看狀況，如果你會怕的話，可以用繩子拉著我沒關係。」

　　「沒關係，」Credence猶豫的回應，「我可以在下面等……」

　　「謝謝你，我會盡快出去。」Newt微笑，隨即爬上階梯，把門推開一條縫，外頭很安靜，一切如常，就連火堆也是熄滅的，彷彿之前黑暗化生的異物從沒有存在過。

　　「外頭很安全。」Newt毫不遲疑地離開皮箱，他刻意敞開皮箱，站到一旁燃起火焰，等Credence出來後才再度關起皮箱，拿在手中。

　　Credence看著Newt行動自如的模樣，似乎有些訝異，「你的腳好了？」

　　「我剛剛有喝魔藥，」Newt微笑，「巫師藥劑，效果比麻瓜的藥物好很多。」他看了看周遭，隨意選了個方向，「應該是往這走。」他點亮魔杖，螢白色的光芒照亮路途。

　　Credence跟在Newt身後，時不時往後探望，似乎在擔心剛才襲擊他的怪物。

　　查看牆壁鑲嵌，數量龐大到塞滿整面牆的骷顱頭，Newt詢問，「你還好嗎？」

　　「我、我沒事。」Credence舔了舔唇，遲疑許久，才問，「那是怎樣的感覺？我是指，成為巫師……」

　　「有好事，也有壞事。」Newt苦笑，「我們其實跟麻瓜差不多，只是會不會魔法的分別。」

　　Credence張口欲言，許久後，才詢問，「你們也有戰爭？」

　　Newt一愣，隨即回答，「有過，」他淡然，「我曾經在東線擔任馴龍兵。」他本以為Credence會對龍這類的事物更感興趣，但男孩顯然有別的想法。

　　「戰爭是什麼模樣？我、我只在別人口中聽過……」

　　「很冷，很痛，也很黑，」Newt陷入思索，記憶全是白茫的雪和天上落下來的龍火，「好像冬天永遠過不完。」

　　「那一定很難受。」Credence撫摸指尖，「我不喜歡冬天。」

　　「冬天也不一定是糟糕的事，」Newt露出淡淡的微笑，隨即想起──『你連自己都照顧不好了，更何況是他？去找一個失去孩子的麻瓜家庭，把他處理掉！』──他笑容消失了，連語調都變得失落不已，「我是指，」他胡亂打起精神，現在可不是哀傷的時候，「聖誕節是件不錯的事。」

　　Credence淺淺的笑了，彷彿同意這句話。

　　如果Credence能常常笑就好了，Newt想著，他笑起來的模樣多可愛啊。

　　原本狹窄的走道豁然開朗，他們走入一個空洞的石室，比Newt落下來的那一處還要大，成堆的骨骸堆疊在一塊，成為數座龐大的小山。

　　Newt舉高魔杖，讓光芒照亮面前的景象。

　　Credence抬頭看望瞧不見天花板的石室，訝異他們身處之地的廣闊。

　　Newt持續向前走著，他想爬上其中一座骷髏山，看能不能藉此看到頂頭的天花板，Credence逐漸被他遺落在身後。

　　Credence連忙跟上Newt的步履，他不小心踢到了什麼，濺出一連串火光。

　　Newt轉頭看望，Credence也跟著看向他剛才踢到的東西──那是一支類似Newt手中的木棍。

　　Credence撿起它，遞給Newt。「這也是魔杖？」

　　「是的。」Newt看著手中的魔杖，有種不好的預感，「這是我哥哥的魔杖。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　深不見底的黑暗，Theseus倒臥在碎骨聚集成的沙堆中，發出輕微的呻吟。

　　有一雙黃澄的眼透過黑暗望著他，觀察他。

　　寂靜裡，有什麼穿過沙堆，它來到Theseus身旁，其身軀之龐大，相比之下，Theseus幾乎有如孩童瘦小。

　　異物打量Theseus，它張開了口。

　　轉瞬間，沙堆上再無Theseus的身影。

　　異物也隨之離開，再度消失在黑暗中。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　至從撿到Theseus的魔杖後，斷斷續續，Credence會聽見Newt說這名從未見過的人的事，他是學院級長，更是一名軍官，他帶領正氣師打贏數場戰役，現在是首席正氣師，備受上頭重用。

　　「我沒想到他會進來這裡。」Newt照亮黑暗，時不時會朝各個方向呼喚Theseus的名字，在原本的石室裡，他們沒找到Theseus的蹤跡，就連屍體或是血水都沒有。

　　Newt樂觀的表示Theseus大概還活著，畢竟，沒什麼能難得了這名血親，「只是…最近大概是工作太累了，他壓力有點大，」他苦笑，「如果到時候見到他的話，請別把他說的話往心裡去。」

　　「你很喜歡他？」Credence見著Newt的遲疑，連忙補充，「我是指，我曾有過妹妹，她……很貼心。」至於另一名，Credence不曾把她當作血親看待，她更像Mary Lou的女兒，而非他的姊姊。

　　「怎麼會不喜歡呢？」Newt笑了，「他是我哥哥。」

　　極細微的聲響從他們前方傳來，Newt看一眼Credence，兩人同時加快腳步，隨著聲響接近，他們看見本該不會移動的走廊彷彿有生命般在他們眼前重組，凹陷，階梯逐漸形成，而原先的廊道正逐漸建立出一道牆，如果是這樣，那倒無所謂，可那條逐漸成形的階梯裡，有道聲響，它以Credence夢魘裡的嗓音，朗聲呼喚。

　　Credence整個人僵住。

　　「Credence！快過來！」Newt顧不得其他，直接往那條逐漸封閉的走道跑去。

　　Credence眨眨眼，恐懼逼他邁開腳步，往Newt的方向跑去，不過數秒的遲疑讓他落後在對方身後差不多一尺的距離。

　　Newt第一個竄進石壁裡，他嘗試阻擋即將密閉的石牆，魔杖朝Credence身後射出一道速度極快的銀霧。

　　不管Newt使用怎樣的魔法，Credence都可以從對方突然變白的臉色知道那不管用。

　　黑暗的氣息越近，地面逐漸結起冰霜，Credence全身起了雞皮疙瘩。

　　Newt眼見無法阻擋石磚的閉合，他心一橫，對牆壁使用爆破咒。

　　這只讓石壁裂開了縫，但它依然在密合，Credence看著那道不過半身高的裂縫，他利用地面的冰霜滑了進去，過程中，手臂傳來劇痛，他並不理會。

　　恰巧是Credence通過石壁的瞬間，石壁閉合，黑暗被阻擋在外。

　　Credence壓著手臂傷口，對滿身是汗的Newt詢問，「那是什麼東西！？」

　　「我不知道。」Newt撫摸堅固的石壁，「我從沒有遇過這種東西。」他蹲在Credence身旁，「你還好嗎？」

　　Credence正要回答，可原本穩固的地面頓時一斜，它以難以想像的斜度往地底深入，兩人以極快的速度滑落。

　　Credence本想攀附在四周的石壁上，但那些石壁相當光滑，一點著力點都沒有。

　　Newt似乎也想用魔法做些什麼，但顯然沒半點效果。

　　他們一同掉入黑暗，又在短短不過一秒內摔進水裡。

　　不，不是水，沒有水會嘗起來有著甜腥味，還有濃厚的金屬臭──這讓Credence頓時醒覺他泡在什麼裡頭──血，一片遼闊得不看不見邊境的血湖裡，他浮出水面，想盡辦法想脫離這片血液，黑暗裡浮現艷紅的色彩，那些紅色落在雪地上，特別的醒目，那些全是死亡的顏色。他的父母死了。

　　Credence發出尖叫，目光看著的不是現在，而是過往。冰冷灰暗的天空落著雪，那些白色的漂亮雪花落在他母親身上，逐漸覆蓋住她。

　　人們在說，他害死他的母親，他剋死他好不容易得到的家人。

　　你是巫師的孩子！

　　尖銳的女聲如此怒罵，他的身體好痛，可是那些鞭打依然不停落下。

　　他不是！他想這麼說，但對方不給他這個機會。

　　有人說過，他是名麻瓜，是不會魔法的孩子，就是因為這樣那個人才不能要他。

　　他不會魔法！

　　Credence持續尖叫，想擺脫那些疼痛。

　　有什麼抓住他，那帶著果斷的堅決跟溫暖的拍撫，他被裹在混著藥草香的黑暗裡，血腥逐漸遠去，取而代之的是斷斷續續的哼唱。許久以前，躲藏在記憶深處的歌曲。

　　Credence抓著面前的物品，發出嗚咽。他不再往上看去，他不敢看。他緊閉雙眼，不知何時開始就不再哭泣的他，發出壓抑已久的嚎哭。

 

　　TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　  
　　  
　　洞穴內出乎意料的溫暖，彷彿剛才感受到的冷風全是Queenie和Jacob的幻覺，他們並肩走著，深入洞口不過數尺，不知從何而來的亮黃光芒沿道路兩旁亮起，驅逐黑暗的同時也照亮接下來的路途。

　　Jacob吞口唾液，開玩笑的說，「感覺像是在說歡迎光臨。」

　　Queenie看了Jacob一眼，稍稍舉起手中的魔杖，「我們得進去才知道。」她笑了下，繼續往前走。

　　Jacob連忙叫住Queenie，「等等！還是我走在前面吧。」

　　Queenie無奈，「Jacob，我沒事的。」

　　「但是我會擔心。」

　　Jacob沒有半點退讓。

　　Queenie好氣又好笑的讓Jacob先行。

　　Jacob相當謹慎，卻沒放慢步履，他依然以往常的速度走著，目光四處打量，沒多久便發現四周岩壁隨著他們越來越深入洞穴，出現一些相當特別的變化，好些有如植物根莖般的紋路各自佔據道路兩旁的岩壁，一邊紅而一邊白，一路往上生長，最後在他們頂頭的岩壁上匯集，糾纏在一塊。

　　「真特別的藝術。」

　　「是啊。」Queenie用魔杖戳向紋路，確認眼前所見只是花紋，而不是其他什麼。魔杖傳遞到手中的觸感很硬，卻不是平面的，這些紋路有如血脈，從岩壁浮現，也在上頭留下它們僵硬的起伏。「應該沒什麼危險……」

　　Queenie話才剛說完，Jacob立刻伸手摸去，火紅紋路冰冷得他彷彿燙到般收回手，「好冷！」他搓揉指尖，「像冰塊一樣。」

　　「我看看。」Queenie拉起Jacob的手，仔細檢查是否有魔法殘留，所幸只有輕微凍傷，其他什麼也沒有，她施了道簡單的治療魔法。「應該很快就會好。」

　　Jacob咧嘴一笑，有些不好意思。「謝謝。」即使如此，他還是靠近白色那邊，沒有像之前那樣，而小心翼翼的接近，指尖感受到灼燙的溫度後，立刻收回了手。「真奇怪的紋路。」他抬頭看向道路兩旁，發覺紋路是從岩壁與道路相接的邊緣蔓生而出，完全看不出是從哪裡出現的，「這裡有這麼深的地方嗎？」

　　「也許我們等一下會看見。」Queenie偏頭，「走吧。」

　　Jacob點頭，持續走著。

　　再多走十來分鐘的路後，道路盡頭出現一扇敞開的門。他們倆同時提高警覺，可等實際走進去後，原本懸得高高的心又因為其他事物而提得更高那是間半圓形的房間，一間工作室，整間牆都被雕琢成置物架，其中擺滿各種書籍，藥草，礦物，金屬，蒸劉瓶，以及好些不知保存了什麼的標本瓶。工作檯上則塞滿並排放置的藥劑，火焰熄滅的酒精燈，切到一半的藥草與放到一旁，發黑的銀刀，早熄滅的火堆上有早煮乾的大釜與不知內容物為何的霉狀物。

　　佔據中間空間的則是一顆飄浮在不知名黑色液體上的巨型球狀雕刻物，直徑約有一公尺長，乍看下有著繁雜的花紋，仔細一看，則會發現那些花紋其實全是雕琢精細的花樣，一座精緻小巧的迷宮，連裡頭的怪物與階梯都栩栩如生，更會時不時發出無聲的咆哮或甩頭擺尾。

　　若不是絕大部分物品都蒙上厚重的灰塵，Queenie和Jacob會以為這是間廢棄的工作室，至於是怎樣的地方則依兩人的想法而定，對Jacob來說，這就像是間煉金術房，而Queenie來說，則是魔藥或黑魔法防禦學教授的辦公室。

　　Jacob張大嘴，仰望四周的一切，「這是巫師的地方？」

　　「應該是…」Queenie咬唇，「但是……」這些物品又混著許多莫魔才會使用的東西。「我不敢確定。」她遲疑地碰觸球型雕刻，訝異的發現迷宮在碰觸下重新組合，原本的路徑全被打亂，好些怪物消失，好些則隨著變化而出現，「老天！」她連忙揮舞魔杖，想恢復原狀，卻無法如願。

　　原本在工作間入口旁的一面牆壁消失了，取而代之的是一條不知通往何處的道路，還有站在裡面，拿著魔杖，訝異看著Queenie和Jacob的Dumbledore。

　　對於這名什麼心思也讀不到的陌生巫師，Queenie尷尬的微笑，Jacob也是。

　　打破沉默的是站在紅髮巫師後面的Tina，她發出訝異的驚呼。

　　「Queenie！」

　　Tina從Dumbledore身後走出，「妳怎麼會在這裡！？」

　　「Teenie！？」Queenie眨眨眼，看了看Tina，又轉頭看向Dumbledore，最後又轉頭看向Tina，眼中浮現明顯的了然，「妳又不跟我說妳出外勤任務了。」

　　Tina發出噓聲，「這是機密！」她拉住Queenie，「妳跟Jacob不是在度蜜月嗎？」怎麼會跑來這種詭異的地方！？

　　Queenie可憐兮兮的辯解，「我們是啊，只是…馬戲團裡有個地方很奇怪，所以就想過來看看……」

　　Tina嗓音不由自主地拔高，「馬戲團！？」

　　Jacob幫腔，「盧森堡公園這星期有馬戲團巡演，Tina。」在接收到Tina的瞪視後，他一縮脖子，「我們只是…我們在進到其中一座帳篷後發覺裡頭很奇妙，所以就不小心繞進來了……」他越說越小聲，到最後近乎無聲。

　　「你們說的應該是每隔一段時間就會來這裡表演的馬戲團，」被忽略已久的Dumbledore突然說道，他收回原本停留在雕刻球上的視線，溫和的打斷三人的交談，「請問這裡在你們之前有人來嗎？」

　　「應該沒有。」Queenie回答完後，訝異的發現，迷宮又變了一個模樣，原本看到的那些怪物雕刻大部分都消失了，轉而集中在某幾個特定地點。

　　「我不知道。」Jacob搔搔鼻子，「呃、我是指，水池周圍一直都很乾淨…不像其他地方那麼髒……」

　　Dumbledore了然的點頭，「謝謝你，先生。」他轉頭看向Tina，「Goldstein小姐，我想我們得先告別了，」他略帶歉意的微笑，「有人似乎被困在裡頭，我得先把他們帶出來，如果不麻煩的話，這段期間請先待在這裡，確保沒有其他人進來。記得，別碰到控制器。」

　　「你怎麼會知道？」

　　「你要怎麼把他們帶出來！？」

　　「控制器？」

　　三個不同問題同時出現，Dumbledore卻面色不改的一一回答，「這座水池是我朋友的護家魔法的控制器與觀察器，」他以魔杖輕點迷宮裡出現的數個小黑點，「這代表裡頭有活人，而不論他們是不是巫師，通常活不久。」他萬般無奈的輕嘆，「我是唯一熟悉這裡路徑的人，這代表我得去把他們帶出來才行。」

　　Tina自告奮勇，「我跟你一塊去。」

　　「Goldstein小姐，我個人建議在經過這樣的一晚後，妳還是多休息的好。」

　　Tina搖頭，「沒關係，」她不改其意，「我想幫忙。」

　　Dumbledore點頭，「好吧。」他看向Jacob和Queenie，「還有人要來嗎？」

　　Queenie和Jacob互看一眼，好奇心蠢蠢欲動，但……

　　「沒關係，」他們異口同聲的說，「我們待在這看著。」

　　Dumbledore微笑，「謝謝你們。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt發覺摔入什麼裡頭的同時，他反射性尋找Credence，因對精神一直相當緊繃的對方來說，血湖似乎是最不適當的地方，他知道有些巫師相當樂見如此發展，畢竟，沒有魔法能阻擋失控的闇黑怨靈。可宿主呢？對那些巫師來說，隨時都可能會死亡的宿主顯然不是他們關心的範圍。

　　聽到尖叫的當下Newt便知道事情要糟，「Credence！」他往聲音的方向跑過去。

　　對，是用跑的。血湖的深度並不深，大概只勉強到Newt胸口，只要保持冷靜，別不小心摔倒或是喪失意識，他不用擔心淹死這種事，可Credence不一樣。

　　「Credence！」

　　魔杖亮起光輝，Newt看見Credence了，闇黑怨靈的暗霧逐漸模糊男孩的身影。

　　Newt加快腳步，他想也不想脫下大衣，施了保暖咒與清潔咒。

　　Credence沒有注意到Newt的接近，他的目光穿透他，更逐漸往後退去。

　　「看著我，Credence。」Newt嗓音很穩，沒有半分猶豫，動作更是迅速，「你什麼都不用想，只要聽我的聲音，」話語剛落，魔法控制的大衣從後方包住Credence。

　　Newt把Credence拉入懷裡，他一手將男孩壓在胸前，另一手則環抱對方，「閉上眼，我保證，不會有事的。」

　　Credence在抗拒，他四肢並用的掙扎，發出各種聲調模糊的哀求，闇黑怨靈隨著他情緒的起伏，幫倒忙的在Newt身上抓出大小不一的傷口，拒絕外人接近。

　　Newt不慌不忙的安撫Credence，暗自希冀周遭的血腥能讓男孩不去注意他身上的傷。他輕拍男孩，哼起很久以前從一名非洲巫醫那學來的安神曲，這對安撫奇獸或驚慌的孩子都很有用，但他從沒在成年人身上試過。

　　Newt邊哼著邊注意闇黑怨靈的變化，Credence不再推開他，他反而緊緊抓住他，力道大得幾乎要把人勒到窒息，但他不在乎。

　　闇黑怨靈的暗霧逐漸消失，最後完全散去，隨之出現的，卻是胸前逐漸擴散的溼熱感與斷斷續續的低泣。

　　Newt持續安撫著，目光卻看向四周，確保沒有其他意外出現。

　　直到Credence因為精疲力竭昏睡過去後，Newt才稍稍鬆開一隻手，他召喚口袋裡的治療魔藥，簡單處理完傷口後，又把飄浮在一旁的皮箱拉回來，利用保存在裡頭的白癬與獨角獸尾毛，先處理好Credence手臂的傷，盡可能模糊掉疤。

　　也是在此時，Newt發現血湖的水位正緩慢下降，不遠處浮現出一處高地。他緩慢拖著腳步，在不吵醒Credence的前提下，逐漸移動到那去。

　　Newt半摟半抱著Credence，一同坐到乾燥的土地上時，他讓Credence枕在大腿上，他則空出雙手，探索環境。

　　水位仍在下降，Newt看著身旁暗紅色乾土堆積成的乾燥土地，魔杖亮起光，照出一處廣闊的石室，石壁滿是大小不一的通道，卻沒有其他生物存在，就連老追著他們的黑暗也沒有出現。

　　「難得的好事，」Newt鬆口氣，輕聲對仍陷入昏睡的Credence說道，「希望接下來的路能安全一點。」

　　Credence沒有回應。Newt也不期待，他更希望對方能好好睡上一場。

　　水面降更低了，一座有菱有角物體緩慢從中浮現。

　　Newt發現的當下反射性用魔杖指向它，但沒多久就放鬆警戒，那是座石像，一座栩栩如生的鳥身女妖，她張著翅膀，對黑暗朗聲高歌，棲息的石台上似乎有一扇門，但因為距離的關係，他無法確定。

　　Newt看了看Credence，對方還在睡，他聳聳肩，並不著急，反而從皮箱裡召喚出柴火，堆起火堆。火焰帶走冰冷的同時，也讓他有機會放空思緒，好好想想他現在到底在哪裡。

　　貓貍子趁機溜出皮箱，牠坐在Newt身旁，對於自己的地盤──大腿被Credence佔領深感不滿。

　　「Hoppy，別那麼小氣。」Newt笑道，「這裡很危險，你該進去。」

　　貓貍子哼了聲，繞了Newt一圈，到處嗅聞，牠似乎想去鳥身女妖石像那探險，卻礙於Newt的警告，只能停在半途，發出抗議。

　　那真是好悲傷的聲音，整間石室的迴響強化牠語調裡的哀傷，讓那小小一聲的哀怨化為深宮怨婦般的泣訴。

　　Newt哭笑不得，「不行，」他朝皮箱偏了偏頭，「進去。」見貓貍子仍不肯動作，他聲音多了幾分警告，「別逼我過去。」

　　也許是這聲警告驚擾到Credence的安眠，Newt清楚感受到男孩身子反射性一縮，身體僵硬，原本緊抓住馬甲的手放了開，徹底躲進大衣的黑暗裡，他下意識輕拍對方，「你吵到人了，進去。」

　　貓貍子耳朵反摺，甩著尾巴，慢吞吞地跳進皮箱。

　　Credence發出輕微的聲響，他睜開眼，目光先落在火焰上，再緩慢抬起頭，以Newt無法明瞭的恐懼，逐漸聚焦在他身上。

　　「你還好嗎？」Newt輕聲詢問，「要不要喝點熱茶？」

　　Credence眨眨眼，恐懼徹底被了然與驚訝取代，他盯著Newt看，久到Newt都覺得他是不是臉上或身後出現什麼，他無法適應的搔了搔鼻子，「你還好嗎？」

　　「不，」Credence搖頭，吞吞吐吐地說，「我很好。」他看向四周，又看回Newt，在醒覺到他剛才睡在什麼上頭的同時，臉頰微微飛紅的低下頭，慌慌張張的把孔雀藍大衣遞給Newt，「謝謝你。」他一頓，「我剛才…是不是做錯什麼事？」

　　Newt微笑，「你只是嚇到了。」他指向鳥身女妖像，「那裡似乎有道門，要一塊去看看嗎？」

　　Credence點頭，不再發言。

　　Newt熟練的熄滅火焰，亮起光照，他小心翼翼的避免碰觸Credence，拿起皮箱，「來吧，記得小心腳步，地上很滑。」

　　乍看下只是一般大小的雕像，等到實際靠近後，才會發現大小是距離帶來的錯覺，實際上整座雕像少說有兩隻母爆角獸合起來那麼大，細節卻沒有半點含糊──鳥身女妖雙眼半閉，似沉浸在歌唱中，渾然忘我，渾身羽毛隨之飄揚起舞，石頭粗糙的質地在雕刻者的鬼斧神工下，竟有種輕盈的錯覺，銳利的腳爪攀附在石台上，石台又被泥濘包裹，模糊上頭的雕紋。

　　Newt揮舞魔杖，泥濘被清理乾淨，他嘗試辨認上頭的字句，「說出口，我就會打破。」跟在他身後的Credence想也不想的回應，「沉默。」

　　石台從中裂開，向兩人展現藏在裡頭的階梯。

　　Newt和Credence互看一眼。

　　「要進去嗎？」

　　Credence毫不考慮的同意了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　事情似乎開始獲得控制。路旁咖啡廳旁的露天座位，小口啜飲摻了酒的熱茶，Leta披著溫毛毯，小小聲地以帶著顫抖的嗓音回應坐在面前的治療師詢問，對方似乎對她的故事深信不已，不時以溫軟的語調與鼓勵的微笑安撫她，彷彿在說這一切都會好的。

　　Leta可不打算抱持這麼美好的希望，她捧著杯子，時不時轉頭傾聽不過數步外，依然喧鬧的正氣師，他們剛剛才包圍那間酒館，但裡頭早人去樓空，只留下酒窖內的一片狼藉。

　　許多正氣師進去那條秘密通路，Leta希望他們什麼也不會找到，她做了一切該做的措施，清掉所有不該出現的魔法殘留，單單留下符合她口中故事內容的幾項，確保萬無一失。

　　「你們會找到他嗎？」又喝了口茶，Leta下意識拉緊毛毯，「我是說，已經很久了，我很擔心……」

　　「妳不用擔心這麼多，」這名叫做Martin的治療師嫣然笑道，「把所有事交給我們，我們會找到妳丈夫的。」

　　希望你們找到的是他的屍體，暗自加了句，Leta舔唇，「希望你們能好好懲罰那些人，特別是我的…」她垂下頭，「為何我要勸我先生跟他和好呢？」發出小小的啜泣，「明明他在就學時代就對我那麼壞……」

　　治療師把手放在Leta肩上，安撫意味的捏了捏，「我們會找到他們的，兩名Scamander先生都是。」他嗓音多了點嚴肅，「壞人會付出應有的代價。」

　　Leta虛弱的微笑，「願Martin保佑。」心裡卻想著願史萊哲林保佑。

　　Martin舉起茶壺，「要再來一杯茶嗎？」

　　一名正氣師從酒館走出，Leta認得她是最先進去的哪幾名，她輕聲對Martin說了些什麼，Martin轉頭，略表歉意地說道，「抱歉，Scamander太太，我的同事們發現一些東西，他們想請妳進去過去看一下，請問方便嗎？」

　　Leta不假思索的點頭，「當然好。」

　　到目前為止，Leta都很完美的扮演著丈夫失蹤，焦慮到快瘋的妻子，沒道理要拒絕這種可以獲得更多信任的事情。她在Martin的陪伴下再度進入地窖，他們在眾多正氣師的目光下走進地道，站在那個坑洞的邊緣。

　　一名正氣師中斷與同僚的談話，緩步走來，他目光先看向Leta身旁的Martin，然後才落在Leta身上，輕殼幾聲，嗓音變得比剛才說話時柔軟許多，「Scamander太太，請問這就是妳剛才跟我們說的坑洞嗎？」

　　Leta點頭，「是的。」她焦慮的扭著手帕，「你們找到他了？」

　　正氣師舔唇，略帶遲疑，「我們目前沒有發現任何東西，」見Leta臉色一白，他連忙附註，「這洞太深了，進入的當下，我的同事遇見不少的阻礙，」他看一眼身旁深不見底的黑暗，「也許這個洞是地下墓穴的一部分。」

　　「那麼你們為何不去地下墓穴裡找呢？」Leta質問，「為何要待在這什麼也不做！？」

　　「太太，地下墓穴占地約有半個巴黎，我們得先確定這個洞通往哪一個部分，才有辦法尋找妳先生，這可能會花上一點時間…」正氣師點頭，「請耐心等候。」

　　這對Leta來說，無疑是勝利女神的微笑，但她還是故作哀傷的點頭，「我知道了。」她咬唇，「真的沒辦法能快一點嗎？」

　　正氣師搔搔頭，嘆了口氣。

　　出乎意料之外，幫忙是從Leta身旁出現。

　　「我倒是有別的主意。」Martin不輕不重的提議，「我有幾個朋友有在地下墓穴探險，他們或許能給我一點幫忙。」

　　正氣師顯然鬆了口氣，「那真是太好了…Martin…先生。」

　　Leta看向一直待在身旁的Martin，掩飾不了臉上的訝異。

　　Martin像沒發現般，淺淺的露出微笑，「我相信我們能找到什麼的，」他一頓，雙手輕握住Leta的，「Scamander太太。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黑暗比想像中安靜。

　　Credence和Newt他們穿過門後，雖有經過幾處往上蜿蜒的階梯，卻沒有再遇見什麼，最終連那些堆疊或是隨地散落的骨骸都少了，他們似乎來到一處遼闊的空洞處，即使Newt對上方丟擲火球，也看不見邊境。

　　Credence走在Newt身後，保持在光照耀得到的範圍，他觀察對方行走的模樣，傾聽衣物相互摩擦的聲響，當下與被歲月模糊的印象相互重疊，他本該熟悉，卻又感到陌生，但更多的，是不敢置信。這就像是被開了個玩笑，尋找已久的，一直待在身旁，卻已經忘記該怎麼重拾美好。

　　雪白飄落，Credence訝異的抬起頭，看著頂頭彷彿看不見的天空，落下一片又一片的雪花，不會融化的雪白覆蓋他眼前的黑暗，讓步履多了異樣的濕滑感。

　　「小心腳步。」Newt側身，似在等候Credence從驚訝裡回過神來，「我們的學校在舉辦慶典時也有這樣的事，」他淺淺的微笑，「應該不會影響到溫度。」他咬唇，帶著遲疑的舉起魔杖，「我可以對你施保溫咒嗎？」

　　雖然不知道那是什麼，但Credence還是點頭，「好的。」

　　隨著Newt揮舞魔杖，宜人的溫暖彷彿擁抱，驅散Credence四肢的冰寒，他碰觸衣物，眼中的訝異更多了。

　　Newt只是淺淺的笑著，「來吧，我們應該快走到另一邊了。」他繼續走著，「我看到一些東西。」

　　兩人持續走著，雪花越飄越多，雪白緩緩取代黑暗，細瘦的樹木與枯萎的草葉穿透地面，艱難的生長，在沒有陽光的滋潤下，乾枯得半點綠芽也長不出來。

　　時不時，Credence會轉頭看向四周越來越顯得陌生的環境，他們似乎來到野外，一座荒蕪，罕無人煙的樹林，但他前一刻明明還困在不知其名的地底，這處突然出現的森林讓他下意識伸手碰觸一旁乾枯的枝枒，雪花隨著他的碰觸，從樹梢掉落在地，發出細微的悶響。

　　Newt回頭看了Credence一眼，眼中的警戒瞬間被無奈取代，他帶著笑，向Credence招手，充作催促。

　　Credence稍稍紅了臉，連忙放開手中的樹枝，跟上Newt的腳步，卻又頻頻回頭張望。

　　每一件事都看起來很真實，卻又透出濃厚的冰冷感。相比下，走在前方的Newt似乎成為Credence視野裡唯一的色彩以及溫暖。

　　遠外，冒出一縷輕煙，Newt加快腳步，他跟Credence之間的距離隨之拉長，一個翻倒在地的馬車輪廓隨著他們的靠近，逐漸從黑暗裡浮現，不遠處是早已死亡的馬匹，還有好幾處被白雪掩蓋的血跡與散落的物品。

　　Newt停下腳步，Credence依稀聽見他低喃，「Merlin的鬍子，這不可能……」

　　Newt茫然的繞過馬車，更繞過一名半埋在雪堆裡的女性，那散落在地，混著血的淡金髮絲，不知為何，讓Credence覺得似曾相識，他目光停留在那上頭，卻遲遲不敢接近。

　　Credence沒有發覺Newt沿著散落的物品走著，他沒有一一細查，反倒像在確認什麼，可神情滿是不敢置信。

　　魔杖發出來的光芒逐漸減弱，更遠處，樹後發出壓斷樹枝的細小聲響，Newt看向那，他神情從警覺轉為了然，最後帶著哀傷的接受，宛如受吸引般，緩慢走向那裡。

　　「Scamander先生？」

　　Credence遲疑的開口，Newt卻像沒有聽見。他咬唇，想要走近對方，一同查看是什麼躲在後面，可有一雙手，那一雙穿著夢境裡才會有的衣物的手，他從後環抱住Credence，將他束縛在懷裡，溫熱的吐息落在他頸項，嗓音溫和，帶著蠱惑。

　　「為何要阻止他？」

　　Newt蹲下身，他整個人癱坐在地，神情似笑非笑，目光卻固定在樹幹後方。

　　Credence想要出聲，可是他開不了口，深褐帶紅的髮絲出現在眼角，他整個人陷入這不知名的懷抱中，所有的力氣都消失了。

　　「有一個人永遠留在這陪你，這樣不好嗎？」

　　那嗓音帶笑，土黃色的衣袖壓制Credence指尖的顫抖，它握著他，溫和且堅決的抹去上頭的傷疤。

　　「他永遠不會離開你。」

　　一幕幻景出現在Credence腦海，永遠只對他笑著，說著話的Newt，他們世界裡沒有其他人，就連奇獸也不存在。

　　「他不會把目光放到別人身上。」

　　有什麼濕潤的東西落在指節上，Credence依稀辨認出，那個人在吻他，他從沒有被人吻過，以如此愛憐的方式。

　　「你可以完全擁有他。」

　　有什麼從樹幹後伸出手，那雙手瘦小且稚嫩，帶著孩童特有的柔軟。

　　Newt淺淺的，對那名孩子微笑，他朝他張開了手。

　　這樣不對。Credence微弱的在內心反駁，有什麼不對勁的地方，就像扣錯鈕扣的大衣，不管怎麼看都是憋扭。

　　「這樣沒有不對。」

　　那嗓音安撫，那雙手有著令人昏昏欲睡的溫度，「他永遠不會拋棄你。」

　　Credence睜開即將閉起的眼，他看向Newt，闇黑怨靈隨著意念從指尖浮現，「不對。」他拉開那雙手，那個他尋找已久的美夢，苦澀的笑道，「他已經拋棄我了。」

　　毫不猶豫的，Credence跑向Newt。

　　「離他遠一點！」

　　Newt身體一震，他眨了眨眼，看清楚眼前的景象──孩童化為黑霧，那份存在記憶裡的微笑隨之淡去，溫暖更是。他面前是一片虛無。

　　雪花消散，樹木歸於塵土，馬車與屍體也是。

　　Credence跑到Newt身旁，喘著氣，闇黑怨靈極有保護慾的圈住他們兩人。

　　Newt抬頭看著Credence，眼中頓時閃過千萬種情緒，「我……」他張口欲言，到頭來，卻什麼也沒說出口。

　　Credence也不在意，他看向歸於黑暗的四周，那一抹半埋在雪堆裡的淡金成為他眼中最後消失的事物。

　　吞吞吐吐的，Credence說道，「你還好嗎？」

　　Newt吞口唾液，眼中亮起了然一切的哀傷，但他卻笑了，「我沒事，Credence。」

　　Credence撇開頭，再度控制好闇黑怨靈，當最後一抹暗霧消失在他肌膚下，屬於地底的濕冷再度佔據四周，寂靜亦是。

　　Newt站起身，拿起皮箱，「我們繼續走吧。」

　　Credence點頭，卻沒有問他們要去哪。

　　他們持續走著，沉默成為無形中的夥伴，疑問也是。

　　Credence依然走在Newt數步之後，Newt頻頻回頭看望，確認Credence安危，未問出口的困惑彷彿房間裡的大象，卻沒有一個人想要去正視它。

　　他們漫無目的地走著，這間石室似乎永遠都沒有牆壁，空洞的冷風撫過他們衣角，玩弄他們的髮絲，在耳旁嘲笑著，再毫無蹤跡的跑遠。

　　Newt似乎踩到什麼，鞋跟發出截然不同的回響。

　　Credence跟著停下腳步，看著Newt蹲下身，抹去地板的髒污。

　　「這是空的。」Newt又敲了敲地面，發出空洞的聲響，「底下有路。」

　　在推開那些厚重的沙塵後，一片半徑約有半公尺的金屬板出現兩人面前，外觀光滑，色調沉黑，卻清楚映照出兩人的面孔。

　　「該怎麼打開？」

　　「我試試看。」

　　Newt嘗試幾道解鎖咒，沒有一個有效。他甚至讓木靈出來幫忙，也是毫無辦法。

　　Credence蹲在一旁，嘗試性的推了推金屬板。金屬板沒有移動，光滑的外型卻因此有了變化，彷彿透明人撰寫其上，繁華的字句描述著難解的字句──【傾聽，卻無耳，回應，卻無嘴。】。

　　Newt和Credence互看一眼，他碰觸字句，輕喃，「迴響。」

　　金屬板從中裂開，露出底下不知通往何處的洞口。

　　Newt搔搔頭，「看來我們得從這裡離開了。」

　　Credence站在邊緣，望了望看不見底的深淵，下意識往後退，「不會摔回原本的地方嗎？」

　　「我不知道，」Newt微笑，「但試試總沒有壞處。」他依然站在邊緣，似乎不被高度影響。

　　Credence看了看周圍，咬唇，又走到Newt身旁，從洞口吹出來的冷風讓他的衣襬飄飛，「我…」

　　Newt偏頭，耐心等待Credence說完。

　　Credence又望了望洞口，他朝Newt伸出手，視線卻低垂著不敢看他，仍舉在半空的指尖有明顯地顫抖，「只是…我不確定…」

　　Newt雙眼發亮，隱約透露出喜悅，他毫不猶豫的握住Credence，「我也不確定。」他微笑，「來吧，數到三。」

　　指尖傳遞的溫暖讓Credence定了定神，他再度看向洞口，做個深呼吸，點了點頭。

　　「3…2…1！」

　　Credence跟Newt一塊跳了下去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Tina似乎一直在往上走，但從地理環境來論，這根本是不可能的事，她理解有些地方有反覆施予空間延展咒的痕跡，但魔法無法扭曲最基本的原理，還是說，有可能，只是她從不了解？

　　走在最前方的Dumbledore似乎對此毫不困惑，他帶領她沿著一路往上蔓延的階梯走著，一旁的牆壁不知在哪個轉角開始就從堅實的岩壁化為另一種有如玻璃的材質，紅與白的雙色把牆壁劃分成無數片段，勾勒在燭火下看不清楚的畫面，那些細緻的圖騰彷彿巫師畫作，自有其生命，卻不是與畫作外的人交流，而是不停反覆同一個畫面，訴說同一個故事。

　　Tina一眼看過去，這樣的故事沒有上萬也少說有上千，它們包圍著她，包圍這條宛若永無止盡的樓梯，一路往上，高度彷彿直達天庭。

　　Tina停下腳步，仔細觀望離她最近的一個畫面──一對男女坐在樹下，身上的衣物絕非現代，她甚至望見位於背景，仍在興建的凡爾賽宮，「Dumbledore先生，」她按耐不住好奇，「請問這些是什麼？」直覺告訴她，這絕非一般巫師的裝飾。

　　Dumbledore略停下腳步，眼中有著笑意，「這裡人們的過去。」

　　Tina訝然，「所有的？」

　　「妳聽過魔法石嗎？」

　　「我略有所聞，但…我記得製造它的方式並非一般魔法能達成。」

　　Dumbledore沒有停下腳步，「魔法石是生命的聚集體。」他以魔杖輕點一旁壁面，不知名的光芒頓時照亮整條走道，牆壁鮮活起來，那些生命的片段彷彿玻璃雕花，充滿Tina的視野，讓她頓時有種身處他處的錯覺。

　　Dumbledore的嗓音溫和且淡漠，輕輕地把Tina拉回現實，「但是，只有大量的死亡能創造它。」

　　Tina一頓，表情頓時充滿驚駭。

　　「相較於以引起戰爭或是用大量屠殺的方式創造死亡，我朋友選擇比較無害的方法，」Dumbledore淺淺的微笑，「地下墓穴是個很好的選擇，這裡有成千上萬的死亡，這些逝去的生命能吸引魔法石誕生，讓它聚集成型。」

　　「聽起來，魔法石像是活的東西。」Tina低語，「但它……」她一頓，沒說完整句話，自古以來，不管是哪本書的紀載，魔法石向來是死物。

　　Dumbledore笑意更深，「有些事，親眼看過會比較能理解。」他偏頭，「來吧，我們得繼續走。」

　　「我們要去哪？」Tina跟上Dumbledore的腳步，「我們似乎一直在往上走，但這裡沒有這麼高啊。」

　　「我們是嗎？」Dumbledore淡然的嗓音很輕，卻引起更多疑惑。「有時候，上下並沒有絕對。」

　　Tina皺眉，她往後望去，一時間，竟有種正在往下走的幻覺，她肯定是繞太久，徹底昏頭了。

　　「來吧，Goldstein小姐。」

　　在Tina發楞的同時，Dumbledore走更遠了，「目的地不遠了。」

　　Tina連忙應了聲，她甩了甩頭，三步併兩步的衝到Dumbledore身後，對方說得沒錯，的確快走到頂了，樓梯正變得狹窄，繞的弧度也越來越小，牆壁上的圖案也越來越精細，從原本的巴掌大變為不過拇指大小，密集的塞滿所有壁面，她不得不瞇起眼，幾乎要貼到牆壁上才能看清楚上頭描繪怎樣的畫面。

　　「不要看得太仔細。」Dumbledore提醒，「會陷進去。」

　　「陷到哪裡去？」Tina把視線轉回Dumbledore背後，不知是否盯著紅白雙色的牆面太久的關係，一時間，竟有種昏暗的色差感，她看見完全不同的人站在面前，那是名男孩，鼻樑歪曲，雙眼紅腫，他正哭著，雙手滿是鮮血。

　　Tina眨眨眼，男孩消失了，她面前只剩Dumbledore，和他淺淺的笑容。

　　「很多地方。」Dumbledore沒停下腳步，「過去，現在，未來，那些全是不存在的東西。」他一揮魔杖，原本照亮壁面的光芒轉為黯淡，牆壁又歸為黑暗的懷抱，「常有人因此發瘋。」

　　「你看過這些嗎？」

　　Dumbledore笑了，「看過。」

　　「你看見什麼？」

　　「那年的聖誕禮物，一雙漂亮的尖頭鞋。」Dumbledore撇嘴，「這讓我少了很多拆禮物的驚喜。」

　　「那還真的很令人沮喪，」Tina笑了，但在某方面，她覺得Dumbledore說的不是事實。

　　Dumbledore聳肩，頗為無奈，他又往上走了十來個階梯，最後停在一扇不過胸口高的門前，側過身，打開了它。「女士先請。」

　　Tina微笑，「謝謝你。」她走了進去。

　　瞬間，Tina思緒裡只剩下訝異的驚嘆。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　墬落的速度很快，卻不是漫無止盡。Newt敢向Merlin發誓他聽見Credence尖叫，不是驚慌失措，而是充滿喜悅與快樂。

　　Credence在某個瞬間甚至緊抓住Newt，似乎把他當成某種安慰用的毛毯或是泰迪熊，Newt對此一點意見都沒有，他甚至回抱住男孩，給予他所能給的，近十來年無法給予的慰藉與歉意。

　　可惜的是，時間不會停止，Newt感受到Credence體溫的瞬間，他們一同摔進某種柔軟的物體內，乾草與塵埃的氣息充滿Newt的鼻腔，讓他忍不住直打噴嚏，壓在他身上的Credence也沒好到哪去，咳到快把肺吐出來。

　　「瞧瞧是誰來了…」

　　充滿調侃意味的嗓音瞬間把Newt拉回現實，他抹去雙眼的淚水，迷茫間看見Theseus躺在黑得發亮的物體上，輕鬆寫意的揮著手。

　　「Theseus！」Newt連忙爬起身，卻因為著力點太過柔軟，讓他半滑半摔落到較為堅固的地面，Credence則滑落到他背後，完全爬不起身。

　　「是，是我，你不幸因公摔斷兩條腿的哥哥。」Theseus撇著嘴，悠然看著兩個人幾乎像兩隻還不知道該怎麼站的幼獸，相互扶持，好不容易才站穩，「用不著著急，我不會逃走。」

　　「你怎麼會在這裡？」Newt確認Credence站穩後，才轉頭打量環境，溫暖的壁爐照亮房間，驅逐地底特有的陰冷，柔軟的皮草，洗淨的水果與整潔的桌椅再再顯示這裡有人生活的事實，而不像前一刻他們待的地方那般排外且具攻擊性。

　　「出了點意外。」Theseus聳聳肩，「不是什麼大事，用不著擔心。」他看了看同樣在打量環境的Credence，咧嘴笑道，「外頭好玩嗎？」

　　「超乎你的想像。」Newt拿出Theseus的魔杖，還給原主，「我能問問我們現在在哪嗎？」他觀察Theseus躺著的沙發，突然有種非常不妙的預感，是他的錯覺還是這個沙發真的在動？

　　「我不知道。」Theseus輕描淡寫的回應，他揮舞魔杖，治療腿傷，「要跟我介紹你的同伴嗎？」

　　Newt側頭看向Credence，發覺男孩往後退了幾步，闇黑怨靈悄悄從對方指尖浮現，範圍不大，只把他圈進保護範圍。「他是我的朋友，」他一頓，「我能問一下你躺在什麼上面嗎？」

　　Theseus咧嘴一笑，「不能。」他彎了彎腿，確定活動無礙後對Newt伸出手，示意幫忙，「你守著你的，我守著我的。」

　　Newt毫不掩飾的翻個白眼，他受夠正氣師的神祕主義了，Theseus幾乎把這個信念發揚光大到令人髮指的地步，「好吧。」他伸手拉Theseus起身，同時發覺Credence把闇黑怨靈收回體內，肩膀卻仍緊繃。

　　確認Theseus活動自如後，Newt回頭，輕聲向Credence詢問，「你還好嗎？」

　　Credence點點頭，視線停留在那團仍輕微上下浮動的『沙發』上，又搖了搖頭，「我…」他吞口唾液，「我不喜歡蛇。」

　　Newt看一眼『沙發』，暗自嘆口氣，「我也不喜歡。」他舉起魔杖，「不過我們會沒事的。」

　　Credence點頭，稍微放鬆了一點。

　　Theseus撐著柴火變化成的單拐，朝房間唯一的門扉偏了偏頭，「你們要繼續聊天還是離開這裡？」

　　「來了。」Newt暗自刨了Theseus一眼。

　　Theseus聳聳肩，毫不在意。

　　沒想到門竟然自動開了，一雙腳—兩雙，一隻四足生物，體積龐大到一般人使用的門高度只到牠腰部，Theseus緩慢往後退，Credence則往前走，Newt張目結舌，定在原處，他沒想到Dylan所說的斯芬克司真的存在。

　　只是，這隻斯芬克司顯然沒有受困，牠身體狀況極佳，毛皮蓬鬆且發亮，姿態更是優雅的彎身進屋，銳利的目光暼向離門邊最近的Theseus，多了幾分饒是興味的好奇。

　　Theseus看了Newt一眼，放下魔杖。

　　Newt伸出手，安撫Credence的同時也舉步向前，「嗨，抱歉，打擾你了，我是Newt，我們不小心誤闖進這裡，請問你知道該怎麼樣離開這裡嗎？」

　　斯芬克司目光轉而落到Newt身上，富含打量意味。

　　Newt等待那些難解的謎題，他們有三個人，Theseus還是雷文克勞，總有辦法處理斯芬克司的提問。他卻沒想到斯芬克司張開了嘴，向他展現只剩下舌根的口腔，隨後又閉上嘴的向他眨了眨眼，前足在地板上敲打出不規則的聲響。

　　「牠想做什麼？」Theseus警戒的提問，他向來搞不定這些奇獸，Newt比他有天份多了。

　　「是『她』。」Newt糾正的同時，也陷入思考，「等我一下。」

　　Theseus翻個白眼，卻相當有耐心的等待。

　　Credence看了看Theseus，又看向Newt，遲疑回答，「我想，牠是在叫人。」

　　Theseus挑眉，「叫誰？」

　　斯芬克司又以同樣的規律敲擊地板，這次力道大了點，也發出更大的聲響。

　　回應是一聲不知從何而來的哈欠，斯芬克司偏頭，目光多了幾分寵溺，牠背上茂密的毛皮突然動了下，伸出一隻屬於人類的手，然後是一顆雜亂且往四面八方翹著的黑髮，藏在其中的是張女孩的臉。

　　「Ann！」Credence雙眼發亮，他展露笑顏的往前走去。

　　斯芬克司對Credence發出低吼，前足露出利爪。

　　Newt連忙擋住Credence，「等等，斯芬克司不希望你接近她。」他也不想處理一場闇黑怨靈與斯芬克司的戰爭，更別說後方還睡著一條蛇妖，天知道Theseus做了什麼才沒被牠一口吞下去。「她是你進來找的人？」

　　「是的，但是…」Credence看了看顯然沒睡醒的Ann，不死心的呼喚，「Ann，該醒來了。」

　　Ann睜開眼，她看見Credence了，眼眸裡多了幾分笑意，牠拍了拍斯芬克司，示意對方趴下。

　　斯芬克司順從的照做，Newt對於Ann以四足行動的方式感到相當驚嚇，Credence以手語跟她溝通的方式更是令他難以理解，至於談話內容則更別說了──Ann稱呼斯芬克司為母親，這裡則是她的家，她被馬戲團帶走前，都住在這裡。

　　「妳的意思是，她生下你？」Theseus挑眉，疑問的目光落在Newt身上，這太超乎他的理解範圍。

　　Newt不死心，直接詢問斯芬克司。

　　斯芬克司以敲擊作為回答，再經由兩方(Ann與Credence)轉譯，得到比較能理解的答案──Ann是個棄嬰，斯芬克司跟正在睡覺的蛇妖是這裡的守衛，主人很久以前離開了，牠們喜歡這，沒打算走，本來還有一名鳥身女妖，但她老了，冬天又特別冷，不幸生病死了。

　　斯芬克司在巡視莊園時撿到Ann (人類老是丟東西進來)，牠把她當成禮物，養育長大，送還給人類，卻沒想到人類不喜歡她，把她當成怪物，又丟了進來。

　　這次斯芬克司沒打算把Ann還給人類，她能照顧她的孩子。

　　「恕我冒昧，」Theseus插話，「妳要怎麼照顧她？」他看了看四周，「我知道這裡有新鮮的食物也有足夠的空間，但人類需要陽光，我們的身體構造不像妳們這麼強壯。」

　　斯芬克司敲了敲地板，Ann傾聽，對Credence比了個手勢。

　　Credence看向Newt，似乎不敢相信，「這裡有陽光，」他頓了頓，「她說，有一間房間，裡頭有生命的光芒。」

　　「那間房間在哪？」Theseus直接提問。

　　斯芬克司偏頭，目光落到後方，顯然是蛇妖的方向。

　　「你的意思是，牠知道在哪？」這次不用Credence幫忙，Newt也能理解斯芬克司的意思。

　　斯芬克司點頭又搖頭，牠顯然覺得表達得不夠好，選擇直接以行動做回答，牠經過Newt身旁，踹了蛇妖一腳。

　　那條直徑少說有兩公尺的鱗片團緩慢地動了起來，Newt手伸向魔杖，悄悄把Credence護在身後，本該最緊張的Theseus卻不知怎麼，毫不擔憂的等待『沙發』展現真實的樣貌。

　　等到那隻蛇妖抬起頭時，Newt瞬間明瞭Theseus不擔心的原因，那條蛇妖的雙眼不知被誰切除，就連毒牙也沒了，頭部滿是觸目驚心的疤痕，大多分布在靠近毒液囊的位置，其位置之深，讓傷口即使經過久遠的歲月，依然凹陷且醜陋。

　　Newt心生憐惜，「肯定很疼。」

　　蛇妖側著頭，耳朵對準Newt的方向，舌頭吐著信，不過數下，隨即轉開了頭，從斯芬克司剛進來的門離開。

　　斯芬克司敲了敲地板，看著Newt的目光帶笑。

　　Ann拍了拍斯芬克司，比了個手勢。

　　「她說，不會痛了。」Credence低喃，「只要冬天別那麼冷，她就不會疼。」

　　Newt舔唇，暗自做了決定。「Theseus。」

　　Theseus嘆口氣，轉開頭。

　　Newt走向前，「我知道這樣很唐突，但是，我能帶妳們去更溫暖的地方，不會受到威脅，也不會有人害妳們。」他拿起皮箱，「我一直在幫忙奇獸尋找合適的家，如果妳們願意的話，要不要跟我一塊走？」

　　斯芬克司搖了搖頭，Ann也是。

　　「這裡是家，不走。」Credence如實回復她們的拒絕。

　　Ann看向Credence，比了一連串的句子。

　　Credence垂下頭，露出淺淺的微笑，「我會考慮。」

　　Newt看向Credence，不知為何，他有些擔憂。

　　「Ann問我要不要留下來，」Credence轉告，「她說，這裡比我原本待的地方安全多了，不用擔心人類。」

　　Newt嗓子發乾，他想問Credence你會留下嗎？卻一個字也說不出口，只能沉默的點頭，把剛才聽到的回應當作答案。他果然留不住他。

　　Ann顯然不是很滿意Credence的答覆，急忙地打了幾個手勢。

　　Credence同樣比出回應，沉默的字句在空氣裡交流，化為難解的疑惑。

　　在此同時，斯芬克司推開蛇妖原本窩著的毛毯，露出底下由木板擋住的空洞。她站在洞口旁，敲了敲地板。

　　Theseus率先走過去，他看了看腳邊這個深不見底的空洞，「我可看不見什麼陽光。」

　　斯芬克司又敲了敲地板，相當堅決。

　　Theseus微笑，「好吧，妳說的是。」他回頭，對依然在跟Ann討論該如何自由進出這裡的Credence和Newt喊道，「嘿！小傢伙們！」

　　相較於Newt回頭，責備的挑眉(他很久沒被叫這個稱呼了)，Credence有如被鞭子打到般，整個身體跳了起來，驚訝地看向Theseus。

　　Theseus用魔杖比向洞口，「如果你們沒有異議，我們得離開了。」

　　Newt看著洞穴，「往下？」再這麼下去，他真好奇會不會摔進地心。

　　Theseus咧嘴一笑，「如在其上，如在其下(As Above， So Below)。」

　　Newt轉頭看著與Ann依依不捨話別的Credence，「我搞不懂雷文克勞的謎語。」

　　「這是麻瓜文化。」Theseus點醒，「凡事不要只看表面。」

　　Newt苦笑，「我也這麼希望。」

　　Credence揮手向Ann道別，走向Newt。

　　Ann揮手，比出誰都能了解的祝福手勢。

　　Newt故作開朗的開口，「你知道，你可以留下來的。」他的嗓音帶著鼓勵，眼中神情卻是哀傷。「你能做任何你想做的事。」

　　Credence低下頭，「我想幫Ann拿東西，她有些東西還留在馬戲團。」

　　「我能陪你去嗎？」Newt不放心Credence獨自回去那種地方。

　　Credence點頭，「謝謝你。」

　　Theseus嘆口氣，「你們誰先下去？」見兩道視線都轉向自己，他撇嘴，「我的骨折還沒好，你們狠心折騰傷患？」

　　Newt與Credence互看一眼，Credence率先走向洞口，「我先。」他看向Newt，「我不會怕。」他淺淺的微笑，隨即跳了下去。

　　Newt立刻跟上，完全不顧Theseus的行動不便。

　　Theseus翻了個貨真價實的白眼，「有什麼比殺人重罪更難隱藏？」

　　斯芬克司以唇語回應正確解答。愛情。

　　Theseus笑了，「沒錯。」他往前一步，也掉了下去。

　　斯芬克司以笑容目送他們離去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　溫暖的金黃色光芒照耀整間房間，Tina訝異的靠近唯一的光源，這間房間僅有的物品，發覺原本附著在牆面的紅白紋路相互糾纏，侵蝕四方牆面的同時，也從地板正中央隆起，成長為一株不過半身高的樹木，它不停冒出淡黃色的嫩芽，生長金黃透紅的葉片，綻放雪白的花朵，轉瞬間花瓣又凋萎，飄落，滋養支撐底下的紅白血脈。

　　Tina沐浴在金黃色的光芒下，溫暖的宜人熱度讓她想起幼時被母親懷抱的溫柔，「這是什麼？」

　　「煉金術最終的目標。」Dumbledore蹲在這株樹木旁，魔杖在那些不停飄落的雪白花瓣裡翻找，「生命之樹。」

　　Tina笑了，「是莫魔的理論？」

　　「麻瓜與巫師的理論在某方面有相當雷同的思考。」Dumbledore微笑，「截長補短後往往能解開彼此無法看見的盲點。」

　　Tina目光停留在生命之樹上，轉都轉不開，「這東西…很多嗎？」

　　「希望不要。」Dumbledore收起魔杖，趁Tina不注意從花瓣堆裡撿起一塊不過掌心大的暗紅晶石，藏到袖口裡，「代價太大了。」

　　Tina看向Dumbledore，被溫暖撫慰到失去正常思考方式的腦袋迷迷糊糊地想起成長出生命之樹的代價，那些成千上萬的死亡，堆疊在地底的枯骨，她臉色頓時一白，理智也重回腦袋，她慢慢的往後退，看著生命之樹的目光不再是渴望，而是恐懼。「為何你跟你的朋友不毀掉它？」

　　「毀掉它，不代表發生在這裡的事情就不存在了。」Dumbledore站起身，緩慢的往身旁的牆面走去，「來吧，我們得去找那些人才行。」

　　Tina點頭，她又看生命之樹一眼，溫暖的光芒刺痛她的眼，彷彿幻夢裡的撫慰，不管再怎麼美好，夢總是要醒的。

　　是一道莫名的聲響讓Tina停下腳步，她反射性的轉頭，看見另一頭的牆壁不知何出多出一塊空洞，一個人從中摔了出來，然後是又一個，最後再一個，三個人彷彿疊羅漢般擠在一團，發出語焉不詳的呻吟跟抱怨。

　　「這倒有趣，」Dumbledore嗓音含笑，直接走向這三人，「我還是第一次見著有人能自行脫困。」

　　壓在最上頭的人，在擋住從下方踹來的推擠後(滾下去，Theseus！)，率先對Dumbledore微笑，「你也早，Dumbledore。」他刻意癱在夾在中間的那個人身上，「別在教授面前欺負傷患。」

　　「你在說──」礙於底下還壓著一個Credence，不能過度反抗，只能消極抵擋Theseus欺負的Newt訝異的抬起頭，「Dumbledore先生！？」

　　這聲音Tina認得，她瞪向被Theseus壓到連氣都喘不過來的孔雀藍大衣，「Newt！？」

　　「Tina？」Newt眨眨眼，一把推開癱在身上不動的Theseus，「妳怎麼會在這！？」

　　Theseus嘀咕，「就說你欺負傷患。」

　　「你的骨折已經好了，Theseus。」Newt毫不客氣地回以白眼，連忙撐起身，讓底下沒有受到分毫擠壓的Credence能順利站起身，「你可是治療師。」

　　Theseus聳聳肩，接過Newt遞來的拐杖，目光轉而落到那株生命之樹上，饒是興味的打量。

　　認出Credence的當下，Tina眼睛瞪得更大，「路易斯的慈悲啊！你們三個在這裡做什麼？！」

　　Credence吞口唾液，反射性想躲，又強迫自己站在原地，「我…」

　　Newt搔搔鼻尖，「說來話長。」他露出淺淺的微笑，「我們不如先離開這裡再跟妳解釋？」

　　「我是來找他的，」Theseus直接把話題往Newt身上丟，立刻擋住對方暗自往身上捅來的拐子，「別這麼暴力，Artemis。」他咧嘴一笑。

　　「Scamander先生說的沒錯，」Dumbledore暗自嘆口氣，「來吧，我們先離開這裡再說。」

　　Tina皺眉，「但，我們不是要去找人？」

　　「總共有三個人困在迷宮裡頭。」Dumbledore解說，「顯然這三個人自行脫困了。」他目光落在Scamander兄弟跟Credence身上，「既然如此，我們也不用繼續往迷宮裡深入。」

　　「我能請問這株樹是什麼嗎？」Theseus發問，「看起來很有趣。」

　　經Theseus這麼一提，Newt才注意到這株閃耀黃金光芒的樹木，也頓時明瞭Ann話語裡所說的陽光指的是什麼，「真溫暖。」

　　「Scamander先生，我相信雷文克勞的智慧能讓你自行找到答案。」Dumbledore四兩撥千金的回應，「來吧，你們得到外頭好好休息一下才行。」他帶頭走向出口，離開前不忘提醒，「Barebone先生，個人建議別徒手碰那些樹葉，會受傷。」

　　被點到名的Credence連忙收回手，暗自訝異Dumbledore是怎麼知道他名字。

　　Newt則為Credence檢查掌心，仔細確認沒有傷口。

　　Tina還在一旁詢問相關細節，她完全無法明瞭這三人是怎麼聚在一塊的。

　　Theseus走在最後，他拄著拐杖，繞行樹木一圈，悠哉的在Newt的催促下離開房間。牆壁的壁雕讓他走得更慢，他逐一觀察整面雕飾，亮起Dumbledore刻意減弱光芒的燭火，無數故事展現在他面前，每一個都在向他訴說曾經。

　　Dumbledore站在階梯最底端，他雙眼微瞇，似含著笑的等待Theseus慢吞吞的走下看似永無止境的階梯，「你不該看這麼久，Scamander先生。」

　　Theseus嘴角一彎，「別擔心，這種東西一個就夠了。」

　　Dumbledore眼裡多了幾分讚賞，他偏了偏頭，「來吧，你弟弟等很久了。」

　　事實證明，在等Theseus不只Newt一個，整間煉金術房塞滿正氣師。闇黑怨靈的暗霧彷彿威嚇般包圍住正氣師，Credence更站在Newt面前，目光隱約有著怒火。

　　Leta在尖叫，她口中控訴的罪刑讓正氣師緊張，紛紛舉起魔杖，對準那名據說謀殺自己親兄弟的Newt。

　　Newt看著那名女性，魔杖雖然拿在手中，目光卻滿是哀傷。

　　Tina居中協調，她語調緊張的舉著魔杖，不停說著「這肯定是誤會，請放下魔杖。」

　　Queenie清朗的嗓音也在一旁幫忙，她清楚明確的指出那名女人在說謊，明明是她犯下這些罪惡。

　　Jacob擋在Newt身前，手裡拿著不知從何而來的鐵條，暗自向Newt嘀咕，「你認識那名瘋女人？」

　　身為正氣師裡頭唯一沒拿出魔杖的Martin姿態輕鬆，他站在Leta身旁，存在感微弱到彷彿那些正氣師落在他身上的求助目光都是假的，這個吃人不吐骨頭的混帳。

　　Theseus暗自刨了Dumbledore一眼，「你是故意的？」難怪Fawley避他避得遠遠的，被陰的感覺太討人厭了。

　　Dumbledore依然微笑，彷彿事不關己，「他們正在等你。」

　　Theseus輕輕喉嚨，緩慢走出黑暗，他的出現讓室內頓時一片寂靜。

　　Leta臉色頓時一白，Martin笑臉盈盈的撐住她，「你瞧，Scamander夫人，那不就是你的丈夫嗎？」

　　「我可不承認有這種謀殺親夫的妻子。」Theseus微笑，「謝謝你幫我抓住她，Martin，你可以叫你的部下收起魔杖了。」

　　Martin在一個眼色之下，那些魔杖都收起來了，「Scamander先生，很高興見到你沒事。」

　　Theseus擺擺手，「剩下的等回去再說。」

　　Leta頓時明瞭當下的狀況，「你騙我！」

　　「不比妳騙我的多，」Theseus微笑，「我們可得好好談談Grindelwald這件事。」他一頓，「我親愛的夫人。」

　　趕在Leta尖叫前，Martin朝她施予噤聲咒，命令那群正氣師帶走她。

　　「我在局裡等你。」離開前，Martin對Theseus拋個飛吻，神情撫媚。

　　Theseus翻個白眼，「快滾，渾帳。」

　　Martin走了，連帶地把最後一絲緊張的氣氛也帶走了。

　　闇黑怨靈消失在Credence的掌心裡，他看著Newt，眼中有著擔憂。

　　Newt虛弱的對Credence微笑，「我沒事。」

　　「他會沒事的。」Theseus拔下手中的戒指，隨意的塞進口袋，「我得先走了。」他微笑，「還有工作得做。」

　　Newt目光落到Theseus身上，頗有探尋的意味，「接下來就沒事了，對吧？」

　　「我希望，」Theseus拍了拍Newt的肩，「好好處理這裡的事，」他擠了擠眼，「我不插手。」語畢，他看向Tina，「Goldstein，妳要一塊來嗎？」見著Tina的遲疑，他又道，「妳不是特別來這裡追查Grindelwald行蹤的？」

　　Tina一愣，她看了看Newt與Credence又看向Theseus，「我……」她有太多的問題想問了，但又不能不管Grindelwald的事。

　　Newt微笑，「我沒事。」

　　Credence也跟著點頭，表示他一切無恙。

　　Queenie在旁幫腔，「我跟Jacob會照顧他們的。」

　　Tina點頭，隨即跟Theseus一塊離開，他們還能聽見走廊迴盪Tina追問Theseus是怎麼知道她任務這件事的，Theseus的回應隨著距離的拉遠而模糊，但顯然Tina是被說服了，語調緩和不少，追問起別的事。

　　此時，一直藏在眾人身後的Dumbledore出聲，「來吧，我們也得離開這裡才行。」他一頓，「我得把這個入口封起來。」

　　Jacob語帶可惜，「不能再進來這裡了？」

　　「好可惜啊，」Queenie面露哀傷，她還想多探險一番，光是那顆控制球就夠她玩了。

　　Dumbledore溫和且毫不猶豫地拒絕，「有些地方還是別太常進來的好。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　從外頭來看，想必是幕奇特的景象，從雕像裡走出一群常理來說數量根本塞不進去的人，他們抓著一名掙扎個不停的女性，紛紛在微風吹撫下消失。

　　唯一看見這幕景象的Grindelwald挑挑眉，面不改色地繼續看著，彷彿失去那名女性對他來說無傷大雅。

　　隨後，雕像裡走出的一男一女，他們似乎在討論著什麼，你一言我一語的說個不停。男性拿出魔杖，女性頗為不悅，但還是牽住他的手，一起消失不見。

　　Grindelwald挑眉，對於這兩人居然能從迷宮裡活下來頗感意外，這讓他更好奇是誰在幫忙他們。

　　等Grindelwald看見最後從雕像裡出來的那一群人時，好奇頓時被了然取代。即便許久未見，他也能認出那道與眾人道別的背影屬於誰。

　　可惜啊，不過也不是沒有收獲。

　　聳聳肩，Grindelwald取出接骨木魔杖，隨即消影離去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　因馬戲團的關係，這一區的旅館都滿了，Newt和Credence不得不與Queenie和Jacob分開，選擇比較遠的旅館，但他們運氣實在不好，這間旅館只剩下一間雙人房，房間裡頭的空間也相當狹窄。

　　「我可以到皮箱裡過夜，」看見不過數坪大的空間時，Newt立刻說道，「我想，你比較需要在床上休息。」他沒有漏看Credence發覺房間裡只有一張床的緊張，他不想毀掉Credence好不容易建立起來的安全感。

　　Credence拿著一個不過巴掌大的布包(多令人哀傷啊，這就是他跟那名女孩僅有的家當)，對於Newt的決定點了點頭，沒有反對的意思。

　　Newt把Credence的反應當作他累了，畢竟，在經過這麼一天後，誰不累呢？更別說在回到馬戲團時那些團員的反應了，他們避開Credence，像是他身上帶有什麼疾病，有好多人在他跟Newt經過時在胸口畫著奇妙的十字。

　　Newt以為那是祝福儀式，但Credence顯然對此感到悲傷，他也決心不去過問，只靜靜地陪伴他回到那間破舊的拖車裡。裡頭被徹底翻過一遍，值錢的物品通通消失了，剩下的通通堆在一塊，宛如一座垃圾山。

　　Newt本想詢問那些躲在其他拖車裡偷窺的團員，Credence卻搖了搖頭，阻止他。

　　「這樣那些東西也不會回來。」Credence的嗓音很淡，「算了。」他翻找剩下的東西，僅僅取走兩本手寫稿與一個髒污的布娃娃，「這是Ann的寶貝。」他向Newt解釋，「這個是吉普賽老人留下來的東西。」

　　Newt打量剩下的物品，「有你的東西嗎？」

　　Credence搖頭，「我本來就沒帶任何東西過來。」

　　Newt聽懂Credence的言下之意，他又怎麼會擁有任何東西呢？這話讓他苦澀地笑了，「沒關係，你之後會有很多屬於你的東西。」

　　Credence眨了眨眼，淺淺的笑了，「我相信是的。」

　　他們在離開馬戲團的過程沒有受到阻礙，所有人避開他們，幾名維護秩序的壯漢對他們的背影吐口水，Credence不以為意，Newt卻悄悄舉起魔杖，施了一道咒語。

　　Credence訝異地看向Newt，像在詢問他做了什麼。

　　Newt笑著解說，「沒什麼。」他沒打算把這幾個人會做好幾晚惡夢的事說出口，「我們走吧。」

　　趁著尋找旅館的過程，Newt餵飽Credence，他們共食同樣的食物，喝著同樣的飲品，在即將入夜的街道以及越來越冷的氣溫下悄悄朝彼此施了保暖咒。

　　「你需要一些衣物。」Newt說道，目光落向皮箱，「如果你不介意的話，我有些舊衣服……」

　　Credence點頭，沒有拒絕Newt塞給他的大衣，保暖厚實的衣物讓他的臉色多了幾分紅潤。

　　Newt因此露出滿意的微笑。

　　尋找旅館的過程是場災難，但至少找到了。

　　簡短梳洗過後，Newt走進皮箱，Credence還坐在床鋪上，有如寶貝般抱著那兩本書，他舔了舔唇，遲疑的開口，「如果有任何事，敲一下皮箱，我就會出來。」

　　Credence點頭，「好的。」

　　Newt走進皮箱，皮箱蓋隨即闔起，他看著垂掛在工作檯上的墬飾，靠坐在階梯上，沉重的嘆息。分隔近十來年後，他又怎敢請求他呢？

　　Newt所不知道的是，當皮箱闔起的瞬間，Credence立刻放下那兩本書，他小心翼翼的拿起皮箱，放在床鋪上，指尖猶疑地在上頭遊走，最終卻只是裹著棉被，躺在一旁。

　　Credence縮在皮箱旁睡了一晚，若有人詢問他，他會坦承，這是他記憶以來，睡得最安穩的一夜。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　站在鏡面隔出的房間，Theseus旁觀Martin審訊Lestrange。

　　即便那女人再怎麼否認，那名混血迷拉遲早會問出她腦袋裡所有的事，那怕是使用吐真劑也無訪，當Lestrange同意訂婚的當下，Scamander祖傳的契約已經把她所有人身自由連同隱私都劃分為Theseus財產，只要他同意，那怕是奉獻出全身的血液，那女人都不能說出一個『不』字。

　　這讓Theseus好奇Fawley該不會因為如此，才指定他做為這次計畫的執行人，不過，這都是回國後才需處理的事。

　　點菸，Theseus微瞇起眼，吐出尼古丁辛辣的煙霧，看著恐怕還要持續好一陣子的偵訊，他勾起嘴角，轉而走向門口，正巧與Tina錯身而過。

　　「Scamander先生？」

　　Tina詫異的詢問，似乎不明瞭Theseus離開的原因，她神色中已經沒有剛聽見藍鬍子計畫的反感，Theseus對此接受良好，如果他是名麻瓜，還能開玩笑說『為了英格蘭』，但他不是，而他也不是為了英格蘭。

　　「你要去哪？」

　　面對Tina的詢問，Theseus邊走邊道別，「回家。」

　　說是回家，其實也並不算，Theseus回到的是位在倫敦的住所，他為數眾多的安全屋其中一間，鮮為人知更用忠實咒保護，讓人難以窺探。他升起爐火，讓溫暖的火焰驅走海洋與黑暗的陰冷，卻也提醒他到底有多疲憊的事實。睡魔彷彿怎麼甩也甩不掉的死亡，棲息在肩旁，肆意揮灑沙塵。

　　Theseus打個哈欠，朝自己施予強力清潔咒後，丟了一把呼爐粉。爐火轉為碧綠的當下，他想也不想的走進冰冷之中，口中喊出的不是住址，而是一連串難辨的密碼。

　　下一個瞬間，Theseus來到更冰冷的國度，日夜時差讓他眼前所見的並非燦爛烈陽，而是黑沉暗夜，他口齒不清的駐守在廚房的家養小精靈打個招呼，熟門熟路的往主臥走去。

　　一路上，Theseus經過無數辨識身分的魔法，每一道都彷若無物的任由他自由通過，大衣自動飄落到衣帽間，西裝隨意扔到沙發上，他解開上方的幾顆鈕扣，最終來到主臥室的房門前，輕輕用魔杖敲響。

　　「Theseus．Lancelot．Scamander．Graves。」

　　門鎖開啟，臥室裡的黑暗把Theseus拉了進去，他半瞇著眼，卻毫無阻礙的直接倒在柔軟的大床上，絲毫不顧慮睡得正熟的所有主。

　　「結束了？」

　　飽含睡意的慵懶嗓音從旁傳出，Theseus連眼睛都懶得抬，理性與警戒早成為睡神的俘儒，他以模糊不清的呻吟充當回應，但他自個也不知道那天殺的Fawley會不會再來第二回。

　　「去洗澡，都是煙味……」語調裡聽不出埋怨，棉被自動掀開，露出更溫暖的黑暗與令人安心的氣味。

　　「不要。」Theseus想也不想的滾了進去，「我好累……」

　　Theseus模糊的神智捕捉到一聲嘆息，可能還有完全不合禮儀的白眼，但管他的！他就是要睡。

　　「至少脫掉鞋子。」

　　感謝無杖魔法，Theseus的鞋帶自動解開，他踢掉越來越沉重的馬靴，決定除非Grindelwald宣布攻佔歐洲了，要不然他絕對要睡到自然醒。

　　感受到一隻手彷彿天生如此般的擱到腰上，Theseus發出一聲滿足的嘆息。

　　「晚安。」

　　晚安，Percy。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence是被貓頭鷹吵醒的，一隻比想像還要巨大的貓頭鷹經由沒有關緊的窗，直接降落在床旁，做到他考慮一整晚都沒膽子做的事情──敲響皮箱。

　　皮箱立刻就打開了，Newt睡眼惺忪的鑽了出來。

　　貓頭鷹丟下一封信，隨即頭也不回的離去。

　　「謝謝你。」Newt打個哈欠，對還裹在棉被裡的Credence微笑，「早安，Credence。」他招手，「要進來吃早餐嗎？」

　　Credence想他一定是沒有睡醒才會毫不考慮地點頭。

　　Newt邊打開信邊走下樓梯，他盯著裡頭的內容，抓亂頭髮，隨手把信放到工作檯上，「請等我一下，」他指向外頭發出各種哀號的奇獸，「我得先照顧這群小傢伙。」

　　Credence點頭，目送Newt經由另一扇門離開，他站在工作檯旁，好奇打量屋子裏頭的物品，他最常看的還是那個吊墜，可惜的是，他現在還想不起來他的那個被Mary Lue丟到哪裡去了。

　　玻璃獸從窗縫鑽進來，牠嗅聞工作檯上多出來的信封，翻找內容物，隨即不感興趣的丟到一旁，轉而撲到Credence身上，尋求撫慰。

　　經玻璃獸這麼一跳，工作檯上許多東西都摔到地上，Credence連忙撿起的同時，也看見信封裡掉出來的東西──一張車票，日期是今天傍晚，他愣愣地盯著手中的這張薄紙，後知後覺的想到Newt不是這裡的人，他遲早會離開，像許久之前那樣。

　　Credence把車票塞回信封裡，仔細整理好工作檯，玻璃獸趴在他肩上，胡鬧的拉扯他的頭髮。

　　Credence撫摸玻璃獸，喃喃自語，「如果我跟你一樣就好了……」

　　玻璃獸歪著頭，彷彿什麼也沒聽懂。

　　Newt打開門，「Credence，你有看到──」他目光落到玻璃獸身上，「你這傢伙，快回去吃早餐。」

　　玻璃獸親暱的磨蹭Credence一下，隨即蹦到工作檯上，經由窗戶離開，從藥草田裡傳來的怒罵聲來看，牠去騷擾土爬紹玩了。

　　Newt無奈的嘆息，「真是，永遠都不會聽話。」他抬起頭，向Credence招手，「來吧，早餐準備好了。」

　　Credence點頭，愣愣地跟著Newt腳步，進入一個他從未有機會碰觸的世界。

　　日與月同時並立，不同氣候與溫度相隔不過一道色調鮮活的布幕，水化為果凍狀的實體，在空中飄移，星光燦爛，卻沒有一個是他認得出的指標。從沒見過的生物經過他身旁，以各種方式滿足好奇或是直接無視他。

　　「抱歉，我這裡有點亂……」

　　Newt指揮茶具與餐具，它們飄浮在半空中，等著他擺放到適當的位置，水果與生菜自動變化成美食，麵包散發誘人的香氣，紛紛排放在餐籃裡，「要喝什麼？我這有些茶，水或是咖啡……」

　　Credence吞口唾液，訝異的看著面前景象，「一杯水，謝謝你。」他眨著眼，暗自質疑他是否還在夢裡，他是不是等會清醒後又會回到馬戲團的乾草堆裡？只有昏黃與飢餓陪伴？

　　Newt微笑，水杯自動注滿清水，木靈在餐桌上蹦跳著，對紛紛降落在四周的餐具與食物有極大的興趣。

　　幻影猿經過Credence身旁，從水果裡挑了顆蘋果走，跟在牠身後的爆角怪寶寶發出渴望的哀鳴，牠龐大的身軀逼得Credence不得不坐到椅子上，好避開行徑路徑。

　　絕音鳥從高空飛落，停在Credence臉前，不過幾秒又迅速飛走，烙下好幾根燦藍的羽毛。

　　Newt無奈的嘆息，「抱歉，牠們很好奇陌生人。」

　　Credence小心翼翼的撫摸柔軟的羽毛，淺淺的笑了，「沒關係。」

　　十分少見的，Credence根本沒有注意到他吃下了什麼，他目不轉睛的看著面前嶄新的世界，滿是困惑與好奇。

　　Newt時常順著Credence目光，笑著為他解說那些奇獸的故事，牠們在做些什麼，這些對牠們來說又有什麼意義，嗓音輕輕柔柔的，有如Credence不自覺中喝下的紅茶，帶著些許的甜與濃厚的香氣。

　　細雨偶爾飄落，Newt會製造出一道看不見的屏障，升起溫暖的火堆，召喚雷電的雷鳥早就離去，可皮箱裡並不只有牠有呼風喚雨的能力，幾隻年幼的水怪從水池裡探出頭，發出嬉鬧的鳴叫。

　　Newt臉頰微紅，沒有向Credence解說水怪到底在表達什麼，Credence也不在意，他就只是看著，似想把眼前所見烙在心裡般，仔細的瞧著。他想，他會一輩子都會記得這樣的畫面──Newt在火焰的映照下，雙眼洩洩生光，是笑非笑的以略帶沙啞的嗓音為他訴說故事。

　　是拜月獸提醒兩人時間流逝，牠們圍繞在屏障旁，發出細小的鳴叫，飢餓無比的提醒Newt該是餵食的時間了。

　　Newt中斷話語，他羞紅了臉，急忙致歉，「對不起，都是我在說話…這些肯定很無趣……」

　　Credence搖頭，注意時刻早過了中午，他該離開了，他不想送Newt離去。「我，」他舔了舔嘴唇，「我該去Ann那了，我答應要把東西給她。」

　　Newt眼中的神彩頓時黯淡，但他隨即微笑，掩飾失落，「好的，」他提議，「我能陪你過去嗎？」

　　Credence點頭，隨即又搖頭，「有些地方…」他遲疑的解釋，「只有闇黑怨靈能進去……」

　　Newt咬唇，「這樣啊……」他看向木屋，「我今早收到一封信，」他揉捏大衣一角的線頭，「匈牙利那有些事得處理。」

　　「你要離開了？」Credence竟可能讓聲音充滿遺憾，但他發現他根本做不到，他很難過，卻不知道在難過什麼。

　　「是的…」Newt苦笑，「今天傍晚的火車，六點整。」他急忙說道，「如果你願意的話，我想…」他一頓，「如果你能來送行，我會很高興。」他垂下頭，卻掩飾不了嗓音裡的期待。

　　Credence點點頭，但他想，他不會過去的。

　　Newt送Credence離開皮箱，他雙手插在口袋，欲言又止，說出口的卻只有寥寥幾句保重身體之類的叮嚀。

　　Credence推開皮箱的門，闇黑怨靈裹住他的身軀，模糊實體與虛幻的邊緣。

　　Newt淺淺的笑著，「願Merlin永遠眷顧你。」

　　Credence點頭，身形瞬間消失，變得有些過度龐大的闇黑怨靈彷彿微風，輕輕撫過Newt髮梢，一個沒人發現的親吻。

　　皮箱闔起，Credence頭也不回的離開，通往Ann住所的路線很明確，他毫無顧慮的進入令人畏懼的地下墓穴，穿過防止無辜人士進入的圍欄，他在黑暗裡遊走，發出他自己也無法明瞭的尖鳴，最後在溫暖的爐火旁，緩慢的回復人形。

　　Ann很高興Credence的到來，能拿回那隻柔軟的娃娃讓她脹紅臉頰，雙手興奮的拍出聲響，Credence看著她在壁爐旁把玩娃娃，心不在焉的翻閱手邊僅有的兩本書，那些隨著時光模糊的字句以陌生的語言撰寫，沒有一個字他看得懂，他卻硬逼自己記憶，背誦，彷彿這能讓他免去一直數算時光流逝的衝動。

　　Ann躺在Credence身旁，彼此間保持一掌的距離，目光卻若有所思。

　　Credence轉開頭，迴避Ann神色裡的探尋。

　　「怎麼了？」Ann在Credence眼前打著手勢，依然保持距離，「你吃壞身體了？」

　　Credence微笑，在女孩的認知裡，吃與睡是最重要的事，他之前在睡眠這方面一直令她擔憂，說來奇特，她無法明瞭惡夢的意義，卻能了解醒來後全身冰冷的感覺。「我沒事。」

　　Ann偏頭，「那個人呢？」

　　「哪個人？」

　　「身上有你味道的那一個，」Ann雙手相互碰觸，「有很多味道的那個人，天空的顏色，我邀請他跟你一塊來。」

　　「他沒辦法來。」Credence嘆息，「他不屬於這裡，Ann。」

　　Ann皺眉，「你不屬於這裡。」她雙手帶著力量，比劃著，「但你來了。」她碰觸胸口，「到這裡。」

　　Credence輕觸Ann髮梢，「我屬於這裡。」

　　「你不是。」Ann搖頭，「這裡是我的巢，你的巢在別的地方。」她往上比劃，劃出天空與星夜的意義，「我說過。」

　　「我沒有別的地方。」

　　Ann眨眨眼，「『不想要』跟『沒有』不一樣。」她湊近Credence，毫不意外Credence立刻往後退，「你不想要巢？」她伸手，卻沒有碰到Credence。

　　Credence渾身的緊繃明確的表達拒絕。

　　Ann收回手，她雙手放在地上，做出不攻擊的承諾，隨後表示，「我會顧著你睡覺。」她撇嘴，「但沒辦法讓你睡好。」

　　Credence咬唇，「他不會……」

　　「東西咬下去才知道能不能吃。」Ann做出咬的動作，「你吃過了？」

　　Credence搖頭，他想，但他不敢。那麼美好的東西，他怎敢碰？

　　毫無預警的，Ann撲到Credence身上，闇黑怨靈立刻裹住Credence，把他藏在黑暗裡，距離她最遠的角落。

　　Ann彎起眼睛，最近似笑的模樣，「你可以過來我的巢。」她指向出口，「但你該去吃，然後再回來跟我說那不好吃。」

　　黑暗浮動，本該凝重的團塊盤旋著，似在思索，它時暗時明，卻沒有再度凝固成實體，相反的，它化為一道氣旋，爐火頓時黯淡，不過幾秒後又回復明亮，Ann眨眨眼，看著再度回復光亮的角落，滿意的抱住娃娃，發出近乎大型貓科動物的呼嚕聲。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　人聲喧嘩，離別與重逢的悲喜交雜迴盪在挑高的車站大廳，時不時爆出幾聲憤怒或是急躁的爭論，但這些都無法影響單獨坐在長椅上的Newt，他低垂著頭，傾聽車站廣播的柔細嗓音，思緒帶著莫名的焦慮，徘徊在即將出現，也許不會出現，但他希望不要如此的交談上，「我能…不對……也許…Merlin的鬍子啊！」他指尖反覆撫摸手中的兩張車票，厚重的紙卡在如此折磨下，邊緣翹起，滿是摺痕與裂痕，「那裡的風景……不對！」煩躁的抓亂頭髮，他深深的嘆息，怨恨起自個的口拙，為何他就不能像Theseus一樣舌燦蓮花！？

　　隨著牆壁上的掛鐘緩慢，卻毫不遲疑地轉為筆直的一條線，Newt的焦慮逐漸轉換成另一種情緒，他不再低語，目光也不再沒隔幾秒就看一次時間，他盯著手中的車票，指尖發冷，微笑緩慢消失。

　　廣播響起列車到站的通知，最後一次，Newt抬頭看向身旁人來人往的吵雜，目光裡的希望緩緩熄滅，化為苦澀的了然。

　　輕輕嘆了口氣，Newt拎起皮箱，毫不遲疑的走向驗票口。驗票口的人很多，更有許多急躁的旅客，還有人數龐大的家庭，他被擠到後方排隊等待，目光依然低垂。

　　木靈從衣領後方探出頭，枝椏微微垂落，發出再輕不過的低鳴。

　　Newt淺淺的微笑，「沒事的。」他又嘆了口氣，抓緊手邊僅有的皮箱，他總是會沒事的。

　　突如其來的，有什麼扯住Newt的手臂，他 郎昌 後退的同時，差點撞到人，「抱歉……」他漫不經心的說，目光匆匆掃過手臂，想要解開被扯住的衣服，卻沒想到見著他以往的舊大衣，給Credence的那一件。

　　Newt詫異的抬起頭，目光與氣喘吁吁的Credence對上，眼中亮起喜悅的光芒。

　　「Credence！」

　　「Newt，」連忙放開Newt，Credence喘著氣，話語斷斷續續，「對不起，我來遲了，我，我是來問你……」

　　「你要不要先休息一下？」Newt離開等候的人群，急忙將Credence帶往長椅，「慢慢說沒關係，我不趕時間。」

　　Credence一瞥牆上的掛鐘，距離發車的時間只有短短不過十來分，「不，」他搖頭，「我得說……」他急忙開口，身體卻不聽話，被幾口唾液嗆得滿臉通紅。

　　Newt站在Credence身旁，列車即將離開的這件事被拋諸腦後，他只想待在這，傾聽Credence所說的話，「沒關係，我在這。」他坐在長椅上，目光只停留在Credence身上。「我不會走。」

　　「不，你會走的，」Credence喘口氣，「但我想說…」他垂下頭，整個人莫名小了許多，「我只是想問……」他深呼吸，再度抬起頭，目光與Newt對上，「我想問你，你那裡缺不缺照顧奇獸的人手？」

　　Newt一愣，他的神智頓時打結，完全無法理解Credence說的話。世上不可能有這麼好的事！

　　見Newt沒有反應，Credence眼中的神采逐漸熄滅，「我…」他再度垂下頭，「抱歉，我只是問一問，」他越說越小聲，「對不起，給你添麻煩了……」

　　大廳再度響起即將發車的通知，Credence看向驗票口，「你該走了，」他淺淺的微笑，「謝謝你願意聽我說。」

　　Newt眨眨眼，腦袋一點一滴的拼湊起理智，「嘿，」他舉起手，輕輕碰觸Credence的髮梢，「別難過，你還沒有聽見我的回答。」他吞口唾液，等待Credence再度抬起頭，他沒有錯認男孩眼中閃閃發亮的期待，「Credence，我很樂意能有你這樣的助手。」

　　Credence臉孔被喜悅點亮的模樣是Newt這輩子最喜愛的畫面之一。

　　「真的？」

　　Newt點頭，笑了出來，「真的。」

　　月台邊傳出響亮的鳴叫，火車即將出站。

　　Newt和Credence互看一眼。

　　「我們最好趕上那一班火車。」Newt拿出魔杖，對Credence伸出手，「要一塊來嗎？」

　　Credence毫不遲疑地握住Newt的手。

　　消影術抹去兩人的身影，他們的離去沒有引起任何生物注意，這只不過是火車站往常的一日。

 

　　The End.


End file.
